Sebuah Awal
by Lazuardi Loo
Summary: Itachi ditemukan hidup kembali. Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Warning: OC X Itachi, NaruHina Cerita agak abal, pasaran, alur kecepetan, ngaco, sedikit (atau banyak?) Mary Sue pada OC. Don't like don't read, kemungkinan akan berubah rated. Canon, AT, lebih menceritakan future. Ga bisa nulis summary panjang-panjang.
1. Chapter 1

Yosh, saya akhirnya hadir di dunia per-fanfiction-an. Seperti penulis (yang belum) kawakan lainnya, saya kasih prolog dulu aja. Cerita asli sudah sampai 115 lembar, tapi harus banyak diedit, mengingat nyali saya agak menciut saat sadar bahwa tulisan saya akan dibaca (paling tidak dilirik) oleh banyak orang, sedunia, sejagad raya (Itachi: banyak ngomong nih penulis, lebay pula *timpuked*) oke. Oh ya, di summary saya sudah bilang OC agak Mary Sue (silahkan menilai sendiri seberapa Mary Sue tokoh ini). Lanjut saja deh.

Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto, this stories by me.

Dont like dont read, I've warned you. :)

* * *

.

.

Prolog

Runa's POV

Tak ada yang memintaku hidup. Sepertinya. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu orang tuaku. Merupakan bayi yang terlahir kloning dari perpaduan gen sempurna – aku tak tahu mereka siapa dan dari klan apa, tapi sepertinya, aku adalah perpaduan yang...diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kehidupanku berkelana kesana kemari, mencari kekuatan untuk menjadi pesuruh. Hidupku sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk membunuh. Bunuh si A, bunuh si B, bunuh si C, tanpa tahu alasannya kenapa. Temanku hanyalah Mia, seekor kucing dengan 2 kaki karena kaki depannya patah tertimpa batu. Jangan salahkan kedua mata ini, karena semuanya bukan permintaanku. Aku hanya kenal Rei, seorang shinobi jenius yang berperan sebagai , mengajariku ini itu, tapi intinya...untuk menjadikanku seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin ataupun mesin yang siap diperintah apa saja dan menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses tanpa pertanyaan.

Aku seperti mesin pembunuh.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan author (sok) kawakan ini. Ada reviewer yang bingung, karena memang prolog saya sangat tidak jelas dan aneh seaneh penulisnya (Itachi menertawakan di sebrang), tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja seiring cerita ini mulai berjalan J Oh ya, ini Canon, alur maju mundur kayak setrikaan, tambahan OC untuk menunjang cerita, dan seperti yang saya katakan, tokoh OC utama agak Mary Sue (I've warned you). No flame, karena saya yakin para flamer pasti tahu dengan arti kalimat 'tidak suka, jangan dibaca', kan sudah diperingatkan J

Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto always by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu..._

**Chapter 1**

Seorang gadis kecil berlari di antara kerumunan pasar. Matanya tampak sembab, menahan air mata. Ia menghambur menuju rumahnya, masuk ke lab Rei, lalu seketika menempel pada kaki Rei yang sedang sibuk.

"PAMAN REEEEEIIIII!"Runa – nama gadis kecil itu – memandang pria beriris hitam itu, mengadu. "Mereka mengejekku pendeeeeekkk dan hitam!"

Rei tertegun. Ia memang tak menciptakan gadis ini secara sempurna dalam bentuk fisik. Ia menghela nafas, dengan hati agak jengkel juga, karena penelitiannya terganggu. Tapi, ia tercenung seketika melihat wajah Runa yang tampak sembap.

"Runa, siapa maksudmu dengan 'mereka'?"

"M-mereka, anak-anak dari klan Uchiha..."

Klan itu lagi, Rei mendesah. Apa sebegitu bencinya mereka pada hasil penelitiannya? Ia tahu, klan Uchiha memang sempat menentang keinginan Rei untuk menciptakan generasi terbaik dengan meminta salah satu gen Uchiha selain beberapa gen lainnya yang telah mendapat restu dari masing-masing klan. Tentu saja Rei bersikeras, sampai salah seorang Uchiha akhirnya memberikannya. Tapi, apa sekarang? Hasil penelitiannya bukanlah barang, tapi manusia, memiliki hati juga. Ia sudah belasan kali mendengar nada iri dan tatapan tak suka dari klan tersebut saat mereka tahu kemampuan anak ini di akademi. Andai mereka ingin menyalahkan, salahkan dirinya, bukan Runa.

Klan Uchiha, seperti biasa, selalu tak ingin terkalahkan.

"Baiklah, beri tahu aku..." Rei menarik tangan Runa, mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jelaskan secara rinci."

"Kami berlatih biasa pada awalnya, tapi entah mengapa tanpa disangka salah seorang dari mereka melemparku dengan kerikil lalu mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas mendapatkan mata ini...mereka bilang aku hanyalah barang penelitian tak sempurna, karena kulitku hitam dan tubuhku pendek..."

Rei facepalm.

"Sudah kubilang jangan aktifkan sharingan jika bertarung dengan mereka. Mereka iri dengan kemampuanmu!"

"Aku kesal pada mereka! Mereka mengeroyokku! Aku perempuan, sendiri, sementara mereka berlima! Mereka tidak jantan!" pekik gadis kecil itu. Matanya memerah, memperlihatkan tiga tomoe miliknya. Rei terpekur.

Mata itu terbentuk dari kebencian.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak melawan mereka?" tanya Rei. "Bukankah kau murid yang terkenal pintar saat di akademi?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu lawan mereka. Serang mereka. Beri mereka pelajaran yang pantas."

"Melawan mereka? Tapi...bagaimanapun mereka teman-temanku."

"RUNA! Mereka BUKAN teman-temanmu! Tak ada teman yang akan menghina temannya sendiri! Mereka tak menganggapmu teman!"

"Jadi aku harus melawan mereka?"

"Ya. Jangan tumbuhkan panyak perasaan melankolismu, karena kekuatan dalam darahmu, dalam matamu terutama, berasal dari kebencian..." Rei menepuk bahu gadis kecil tersebut. "Mulai saat ini, berlatihlah lebih keras lagi."

Runa memandang Rei dengan kepala tengadah, mengangguk kuat-kuat.

Ya, ia harus lebih kuat.

.

.

.

'Jangan tumbuhkan perasaan melankolismu, karena kekuatan dalam darahmu, dalam matamu terutama, berasal dari kebencian...'

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, dalam waktu-waktunya yang ia habiskan untuk berlatih dan menjalankan misi. Ia sudah chuunin di usianya yang ke 9 tahun ini. Ia tersenyum sendiri, mengiyakan kalimat Rei. Benar, ia memang bertambah kuat karena kebencian.

SRAK.

CRAK CRAK!

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangannya, setengah kaget saat melihat dua shuriken menancap di pohon dimana tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia memandang gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wow, wow, tenang. Kenapa kau? Aku bukan penjahat."

"Tak ada penjahat yang mengaku dirinya penjahat," kata gadis itu, masih memunggungi anak lelaki itu, berjongkok di pinggir danau sambil memainkan pasir yang mengambang.

"Tapi memang aku bukan penjahat...eh, kau Runa kan?"

Runa beranjak berdiri, lalu menoleh. Kedua mata hitamnya memandang anak lelaki berwajah tampan itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa sih," anak lelaki itu tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Runa, mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, aku Itachi."

"Uchiha," lanjut Runa memandang model pakaian Itachi. "Maaf, aku tak ada niat berkenalan denganmu."

Itachi ternganga. Ia membeku melihat gadis itu malah membiarkan dirinya berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan dengan bodohnya.

"Aku sempat mendengar tentangmu..." Itachi berjalan mendekati Runa, berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku minta maaf karena klan kami tampaknya menaruh kebencian padamu."

"Jangan berlagak baik padaku."

"Mereka iri dengan kemampuanmu..." sahut Itachi seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Runa barusan. "Mereka merasa tersaingi karena kau bisa menguasai kemampuan yang belum tentu anak-anak mereka dapat kuasai saat seumurmu..."

"Yang tolol itu mereka," sahut Runa. "Mereka bukannya tak bisa, tapi mereka kurang kebencian."

Itachi melirik pada gadis itu, "kebencian?"

"Kau dari klan Uchiha murni, pasti lebih tahu tentang itu kan?" Runa menatapnya. "Kebencian adalah sumber kekuatan klanmu."

"Kau juga masih satu darah dengan kami, Runa..."

"Jangan sebut aku bagian dari kalian!" Runa menatap Itachi dengan sharingan yang teraktivasi. "Aku tak pernah menghina, mengatai orang, atau melempari orang dengan batu kerikil! Aku tak akan pernah menganggu orang yang tak mengangguku."

Itachi melipat tangannya ke dada, "heh, jadi itu alasanmu?"

Runa berbalik, berjalan memunggunginya, menjauhi Itachi. "Bukan urusanmu."

"PENDEEEEEKKKK!" sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya. Tiga orang pria berkacak pinggang dari atas pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka sembari memainkan tomat dengan satu tangannya.

"Pendek?" Itachi melongo.

"Kalian lagi," Runa mendongak, lalu mendesah. "Terserah kalian sajalah."

SYUT...PLAK.

Satu tomat terlempar dan tak mengenai sasaran. Gadis itu menghindar, sementara Itachi hanya tertegun memandang tomat tersebut.

Itu makanan kesukaan adikku, batinnya kuyu.

. ?docid=35288745"Kau tak melawan kami hah?"

"Aku takut," Runa menggumam. "Aku takut berakhir dengan membunuh salah satu dari kalian."

"Jadi kau serius tak mau melawan kami seperti biasanya? Dasar cengeng."

SYAT.

"Kemana gadis itu?" Itachi memandang sekitar.

TEP.

DEP.

"Jadi kalian pikir aku cengeng, heh?" Runa dengan tiba-tibanya berdiri di belakang anak tersebut, menarik lehernya dengan tangan kanan , mengacungkan kunainya di leher salah satu anak yang melemparinya tomat. "Coba sekali lagi kau bilang aku cengeng."

Itachi kaget. Sudah dia atas pohon lagi?

"R-Runa...k-kami t-ak s-serius..."

"Katakan itu di akhirat, sobat..."

"RUNA!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Runa. Itachi kini berdiri di belakang Runa, menyentuh bahunya. "Lepaskan dia."

Runa mendesah kesal, lalu melepas anak lelaki tersebut. Kedua temannya yang berada di dahan lain sudah memandang mereka dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Kak Itachi!" pekik anak lelaki tadi saat tahu suara tersebut. Ia berbalik memandang salah seorang yank di klan Uchiha yang sangat disegani.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Hideki..." Itachi memandang Hideki dengan senyum tipis. "Dia temanku."

"Maafkan aku, Kak Itachi..."

"Kau juga, Junichi, Katsuo..." Itachi menoleh memandang dua anak lain di dahan yang berbeda. "Pulanglah."

"B-baik, Kak Itachi..."

Ketiga anak itu mengangguk, lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Itachi meloncat turun, diikuti dengan Runa yang memandang pria yang melangkah lebih dahulu di depannya dengan hati yang mencelos.

"T-terima kasih, Itachi-san," kata Runa. Hatinya – entah mengapa – bergetar aneh saat lelaki di itu menyebutkan bahwa Runa adalah temannya.

"Sama-sama..." ia berbalik, memandang Runa. "Bagaimana kalau kita membeli dango?"

Runa terbelalak, "hah?"

Runa tersenyum memandangi 3 bulatan kue beras itu. Itachi memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Seumur aku hidup, baru kali ini aku bisa menikmati perasaan yang damai meski hanya dengan makan dango," katanya pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku merasa demikian karena...aku makan dango bersamamu..." Runa melanjutkan memakan kue bola tersebut. Itachi tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Digapainya kepala Runa, dan ditepuknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus sering membeli kue dango dan makan bersama, bagaimana?"

"Asal kau yang membayar..." Runa terkikik. Itachi tersenyum dengan sunggingan tipisnya, yang selalu berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu meleleh.

"Kau lucu, Runa-chan," katanya pelan. "Bisa saja kubawakan dango, tapi jangan melempariku dengan shuriken lagi ya?"

Runa tertawa, meski pipinya merona malu, mengulang memori ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku akan membawa onigiri dan kau membawa dango atau sebaliknya, dan kita makan bersama saat ada waktu, disini..." katanya. "Karena hanya di dahan pohon ini kita bisa melihat warna langit yang indah saat matahari tenggelam!"

Runa memandang matahari yang mulai tenggelam, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

.

.

.

**Runa POV**

Sejak itu kami sering bertemu saat kami tak ada misi. Kami sama-sama suka dango dan onigiri, sebuah kesamaan yang menyenangkan. Saat kami bertemu, biasanya kami saling membawa makanan. Aku membawa onigiri, dan ia membawa dango, atau sebaliknya. Tak jarang juga kami berlatih bersama. Kuakui ia memang hebat dalam segala hal, dan itu yang membuatku kagum padanya. Saat aku bersamanya, seringkali watak asliku keluar. Aku seringkali memasang topeng kebencian dan dingin di depan orang, tapi tidak dengannya.

Ia terlalu tulus untuk diperlakukan demikian.

Aku mengaguminya. Kejeniusannya, kesopanannya, watak baik hatinya, termasuk ehem, ketampanannya. Kadang aku merasa bangga saat aku bisa berjalan berdua dengannya sementara banyak anak gadis seumuranku berteriak-teriak iri padaku karena tak bisa berjalan bersama Itachi. Haha, untuk yang satu ini jangan salahkan aku. Kami memang didekatkan oleh keadaan dan takdir.

Nah, takdir.

"Kazuo, bagaimanapun kau harus berlatih ninjutsu medis lagi..." Arata, sensei tim kami, memandang Kazuo dengan pandangan serius. "Runa tak bisa ninjutsu medis dan lebih ahli dalam pertarungan, sementara kau lemah dalam stamina."

"Kenapa malah aku yang lebih ditekan untuk menjadi tenaga medis di tim ini?" Kazuo mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menudingku yang kini menikmati dango. "Harusnya kau yang jadi ninja medis!"

"Guru Arata sudah menyebutkan penyebabnya kepadamu kan, tadi?" tanyaku singkat.

"Sudahlah, guru Arata benar, Kazuo," Satoru memandang Kazuo dengan tenang. "Runa memang lebih pintar dalam bertarung dibandingkan kau. "Akui saja kelemahanmu, dan kita tak perlu ribut-ribut seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah," Guru Arata menepuk bahu Kazuo. "Turuti saja permintaanku. Ini demi kesuksesan tim kita juga."

Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku melempar tusuk sango itu ke tempat sampah.

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu latihan kita," Guru Arata mengakhiri perjumpaan kami dengannya. "Sampai ketemu lagi besok."

Sosoknya menghilang, meninggalkan kami bertiga. Akhirnya kedua anak itu meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih menikmati kesendirian di training field ini. Saat itu, tak sadar seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut, membuatku menoleh. Itachi tampak mengenakan seragam ANBU miliknya, memandangku lembut seperti biasanya.

"Menungguku, Runa?"

"Haha, tahu saja kau," aku tersenyum.

"Aku bawa onigiri," katanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kebetulan, aku lapar," aku berjalan, mencari spot yang cocok untuk menikmati makanan yang ia bawa, lalu akhirnya meloncat menaiki sebuah dahan pohon. Itachi ikut meloncat, lalu duduk di dahan itu bersamaku. Ia menyodorkan kotak berisi onigiri tersebut, lalu ikut makan bersamaku.

"Aku hanya menyisakan dua tusuk dango," kataku singkat, memberikan dua tusuk dango tersebut pada Itachi. Ia menerimanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ANBU?"

"Melelahkan," sahutnya singkat. Ya, ia baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang ANBU. "Berminat menjadi anggota ANBU juga? Kalau kau berminat, kurasa aku bisa merekomendasikanmu."

"Dengar, usiaku baru 11 tahun, memiliki pemikiran yang tua sebelum waktunya, dan pemalas."

"Meski pemalas, kemampuanmu hampir sama dengan anggota ANBU."

"Hehe. Belum terpikirkan jauh untuk menjadi bagian dari skuad tersebut," aku menggeleng, lalu melahap onigiriku.

"Baguslah. Lagipula, aku tak mau kau terluka..."

Aku menoleh padanya. Perasaan apa ini, yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku?

Ia tersenyum tipis padaku, "ayo, lanjutkan makanmu."

Aku tercenung. Ia tak mau aku terluka?

"Hm, hari ini aku tak bisa lama-lama denganmu, adikku mengajakku bermain," Itachi membersihkan tangannya. "Terima kasih dangonya, Runa."

Ia mengacak-acak rambutku, lalu meloncat turun. Di bawah, ia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku mengangguk, melemparkan senyumku padanya. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya melesat meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk.

Ia...mengelus kepalaku?

.

.

.

Saat itu, hari sudah gelap. Matahari sudah menuju peraduannya, dan kini langit berganti warna sehitam beludru yang dipenuhi bintang. Runa melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju rumahnya – yang juga rumah Rei – yang kini tampak lebih berantakan. Runa memicing, mencari sosok lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri, dan tersentak mendapati pria itu dalam keadaan yang kacau juga.

"Paman Rei? Paman kenapa?"

"Tadi Fugaku datang kemari," katanya pelan. "Ia menanyakan soal kau."

"Aku?" Runa melepas sepatu ninjanya. "Fugaku? Fugaku...pemimpin klan Uchiha itu?"

"Kadang kau tolol," Rei melempar gulungan di mejanya. "Memangnya Fugaku Uchiha ada berapa?"

"Kau hanya bilang Fugaku, bukan Fugaku Uchiha...yang namanya Fugaku jumlahnya banyak di Konoha no Sato ini..."

Pelipis Rei berkedut. Kejeniusan gen Uchiha memang benar-benar mengalir dalam darah anak buatannya ini.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Runa ingin tahu.

"Menegur agar kau tak berteman dengan anaknya," Rei mendekatkan wajahnya pada Runa. "Kau berteman dengan Itachi?"

Mata Runa terbelalak. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Dan kenapa aku tak boleh berteman dengannya?"

"Entahlah," Rei mengangkat bahu, menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Runa. Ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Runa, tak mau menambah rasa sakit hati lagi pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan sembunyikan rahasia itu dariku..." Runa memandang Rei. "Beritahu aku!"

Rei menghela nafas. Satu kejelekan anak ini, seorang pemaksa. Dan tak ada yang bisa menolak keinginannya ketika ia sudah memaksa.

"Ia mengatakan, kau akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada Itachi. Itachi adalah anak kebanggaannya," sahut Rei, memandang Runa.

Runa tersenyum tipis, meski di hatinya sebuah emosi menggunduk penuh kebencian. "Sudahlah, tak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, Paman sudah masak? Aku lapar."

"Belum. Sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja..." Rei mengambil jubahnya. "Ayo berangkat."

Runa mengangguk. Diambilnya sebuah jubah yang agak kecil, lalu dikenakannya sepatu ninja miliknya. Setelah keluar, Rei mengunci pintu. Saat itu memang agak dingin. Mereka berjalan pelan, sembari sesekali Rei menceritakan beberapa penelitiannya yang gagal. Malam itu memang agak ramai meski lebih dingin. Banyak orang-orang mengenakan pakaian tebal, hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan. Manik hitam milik Runa sesekali bergerak melihat orang-orang yang berhilir mudik. Saat itu matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tak asing di matanya. Dua pria besar yang mengenakan pakaian jonin, tampak mengobrol.

Dia, dia...

Fugaku Uchiha, batin Runa dengan penuh benci.

Keduanya berjalan, sementara pria yang dipandangnya berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Mata Runa bersirobok dengan sang pemimpin klan Uchiha itu, lalu Runa memalingkan mukanya.

Lelaki itu, ya, lelaki itu yang melarangnya berteman dengan Itachi. Runa tersenyum dalam hati. Apa salahku sehingga aku tak bisa bersahabat dengan anak sulungnya? Apa karena aku tidak sehebat mereka? Atau karena aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang terlahir alami seperti anak-anak mereka, yang lahir di antara kehebatan klan murni mereka yang selalu membuatnya jengah.

"Kau kenapa, Runa?" tanya Rei, mengagetkan Runa.

"T-tidak..." Runa memandang Rei. "Ngomong-ngomong, paman tahu pria yang ada di sebelah paman Fugaku tadi?"

"Maksudmu yang ada di sebelah Fugaku tadi? Dia Yuichi, sahabat baik Fugaku. Mereka sangat akrab."

"Hm..." Runa mengangguk. Akrab ya. Ingin rasanya ia punya teman akrab.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah kedai, dan keduanya duduk. Mereka memesan okonomiyaki, dan dua minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yuichi, dialah orang yang mendonorkan DNA-nya padamu..." ucap Rei singkat. "Ia adalah salah satu anggota Uchiha yang menyetujui pembuatanmu."

"J-jadi, d-dia ayahku?" Runa kaget. Saat itu pesanan mereka telah datang, dengan asap mengepul, terhidang di meja.

"Ah, bagaimana ya..." Rei menggaruk pipinya. "Tidak bisa disebut demikian. Gen mu berasal dari berbagai DNA. Mungkin memang gen Yuichi mendominasi karena ia juga seorang yang jenius di klannya dan kau mewarisi Sharingan, tapi sulit menyebut ia sebagai ayahmu secara genetik. Kau tercipta kompleks..."

Runa tercenung.

"...seperti okonomiyaki, campuran yang kompleks juga..." Rei menunjuk makanan itu, tertawa kecil.

"Lucu sekali, paman Rei," Runa tertawa garing.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan dulu..."

Runa mengangguk, dan menikmati makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Runa," panggil Rei saat Runa membaca buku. "Jawab aku jujur, apa kau marah saat dilarang Fugaku untuk berteman dengan Itachi?"

Tangan Runa mengencang. Diletakkannya buku itu di meja, "siapa yang tak marah jika sahabat yang sudah kau anggap segalanya itu harus dipisahkan karena alasan yang tidak realistis?"

"Jadi kau pikir, alasan Fugaku memisahkanmu dengan Itachi sangat tak realistis?"

"Ya, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuanggap sahabat..." Runa menunduk. "Aku tak mungkin memengaruhinya."

Rei menyeringai, "kebencianmu pada klan tersebut sudah cukup memberinya alasan."

Runa mengangguk, "mereka selalu merendahkanku. Ya! Pandangan mereka, tatapan benci mereka, yang menganggap dirinya paling sempurna!"

"Mereka iri padamu, sobat..." Rei tersenyum kecil.

Runa merasa hatinya panas. Selama ini, seumur hidupnya, ia diajari Rei untuk tidak banyak bicara, tak banyak berkomentar, termasuk membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, mengapa rasa dendamnya pada orang-orang tersebut juga tak hilang? Selama ini, hanya Itachi, yang mampu membuatnya sesaat dalam perasaan damai dan tenang. Tapi, saat mengingat tatapan tak suka dan omongan pedas dari para orang tua berklan Uchiha itu, ia ingin sekali meremas mereka satu-satu.

"Kau, pernah mendengar salah satu kekuatan di atas sharingan?"

"Tidak, memang ada?" Runa memandang Rei.

"Ada. Mangekyou sharingan. Hanya saja mata ini unik, karena...mata ini...diperoleh setelah membunuh sahabat terdekat atau anggota keluarga sendiri," Rei membuka sebuah agenda, membaca. "Hanya saja, penggunaan yang sering akan menyebabkan kebutaan."

"..."

"Di atasnya lagi adalah eternal mangekyou sharingan," Rei membalik salah satu halaman agendanya. "Mata ini diperoleh dengan cara mencangkokkan mata saudara atau anggota keluarga sendiri ke mata kita."

"Aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya," Runa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menatap lantai. "Aku tak punya anggota keluarga."

Puk. Buku agenda itu tertutup

Rei menyeringai, dengan pandangan penuh arti, "kau yakin?"

"Kau ini yang menciptakanku, kau lebih tahu aku, Tuan Ilmuwan..."

"Yuichi Uchiha."

Aku mendongak tak percaya.

"Kali ini, aku memaksamu."

"Ta-tapi, dia...dia yang membuatku ada! Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhnya!"

"Runa, kau ini memang tak tahu terima kasih," Rei menghela nafas. "Kau pikir aku senang mengurus seorang gadis cengeng yang tiap saat mengadu tanpa maksud?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Runa memandang Rei yang kini memandangnya bengis.

"Kau ini memang sengaja kuciptakan!"

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Dipandangnya Rei yang kini menyilangkan kakinya. "Sengaja?" cicitnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh bayaran. Kelak kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi ladang uangku."

Runa tersentak. Ia berdiri, berjalan mundur. Otaknya memberi isyarat kabur, dan kakinya melangkah mundur. Saat ia berjalan tubuhnya kaku. Semua anggota tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Ada apa dengan tubuhku, batin Runa dengan wajah kaget. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Aku sudah memasang segel untukmu. Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Selama aku hidup, kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku. Saat kau mulai berniat untuk kabur dariku, maka segel itu otomatis membuat seluruh tubuhmu tak bisa digerakkan. Kau tak bisa memerangkapku dalam genjutsumu semua cara yang kau lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya padaku."

"S-sejak k-kapan kau memasangnya?" Runa memandang pria itu dengan wajah geram. Ia hanya bisa bicara dan berkedip, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Sejak kau lahir."

* * *

Jangan gebuk saya! Saya mohon jangan gebuk saya kalau cerita ini ngaco, saya pasrah. Mentok ide sampe situ. Kalau lebay atau apapunlah, mbuh! Minta review nya aja, asal jangan di flame, saya ogah sama flame. Gampang emosi *jiah ketauan emosian*

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membacanya. ^^

Baiklah, saya butuh semangat ceman-ceman. Tolong dukung saya terus agar terus melanjutkan fic abal ini. Makasih sudah baca. Review pelis ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Saya rajin banget ya apdet? Auk ah, pokoknya saya mau meluapkan apa yang ada di otak saya *geplaked*

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke dalam genre crime or suspense, itu karena cerita ini tidak menekan kepada kekerasannya, tapi kelembutan seorang Runa dibalik masa lalunya yang cukup buruk (*dicubit Itachi* bangun sayangku, jangan ngelantur terus). Mungkin chapter kesini agak dipercepat, karena memang kalau kebanyakan detail jadi bosen. Jadi lanjutttt!

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Runa by me.

* * *

"RUNA!"

Seperti ada yang memanggilnya...

"RUNA!"

Suara itu tampak tak asing di telinganya...

"RUNAAAA!"

Plip.

"Rei..." Runa memandang pria tersebut dengan tatapan buram. Kepalanya berat. Tubuh-tubuhnya juga terasa pegal-pegal.

"Kau kelamaan tidur siang, bocah..." katanya singkat, mengelap semua tabung-tabung kaca yang ia miliki. "Kasurku nyaman, eh?"

"Diam," Runa menggosok kedua matanya. Ia beranjak berdiri, lalu melihat cermin. Kedua mata yang berbeda motif. Rinnegan di mata kanan, dan sebuah mata hitam kebiruan di mata kirinya. Mata milik Yuichi Uchiha. Runa mendesah.

Jadi, tadi itu mimpi masa lalu.

"Kau kebanyakan menggunakan chakra saat misimu ke Kirigakure, terutama karena kau memiliki dua dojutsu,"

"Diam," Runa menyisir rambutnya. Malas mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Ini sudah 10 tahun semenjak kepergiannya dari Konoha menuju Iwagakure, setelah pembunuhannya terhadap Yuichi Uchiha. Mereka kabur menjadi nuke-nin, berdua. Mungkin hingga saat ini, mereka masih mencari 2 manusia tersebut, tapi entahlah. Ia mengetahui semua kabar tentang pembantaian klan, aliansi shinobi, perang dunia ke empat shinobi, dan perdamaian yang telah terjadi setelah Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke berkumpul kembali sebagai tim 7, mengalahkan Bijuu dan Madara. Tahun ini adalah dua tahun setelah peristiwa tersebut terjadi.

Tapi diantara semua hal itu, hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya adalah kematian Itachi di tangan adiknya. Dan bodohnya, Rei baru memberitahukan semua kebenaran tentang pembunuhan masal yang dilakukan Itachi setelah Itachi terbunuh.

Sepertinya, pria tua itu senang melihat hati ciptaannya sakit hati dan membenci.

"Ohya, El membawa surat untukmu..." Rei membuyarkan lamunan Runa.

Runa beranjak dari depan cermin, menuju keluar. Elang bertubuh besar itu memandangnya, sementara Runa mengambil gulungan yang terikat di kakinya. Ia memang sudah menunggu lama balasan surat dari seorang wanita, tepatnya sahabat pena. Seorang iryo-nin didikan langsung dari Godaime Hokage. Sakura Haruno. Meski ia tak menggunakan nama aslinya, ia senang-senang saja. Gadis yang ia kenal secara tak sengaja saat penyamarannya ke Konoha demi misi 1 tahun lalu kini menjadi teman nya bertukar cerita. Ia memang menggunakan salah satu nama sosok yang pernah ia kenal dan kini menjadi tubuh kedua, Tendou miliknya, Izumi. Bagaimanapun, saat ini Runa adalah seorang nuke-nin, ninja kriminal kelas S. Bisa gawat jika ia membongkar identitas aslinya

**_Apa kabar, Izumi? Kau sehat? Disini kesibukanku banyak sekali. Aku tak tahu apa aku akan kuat dalam bulan-bulan ini karena sepertinya para ANBU sedang sibuk sehingga banyak yang terluka. Aku bekerja dari jam delapan pagi hingga jam 10 malam. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku frustasi. Hatiku tak tenang, terutama saat Sasuke bertugas. Haha, kau mungkin bosan mendengar ceritaku tentang pria tampan keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu, tapi membicarakannya adalah hal yang tidak akan ada habis-habisnya buatku, Izumi._**

**_Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan padaku. Ia bahkan lebih tertarik dengan misi-misi kelas S-nya yang mengerikan ketimbang sekedar berbagi waktunya untuk makan malam bersamaku. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si ketua ANBU itu? Apa pengabdian dan rasa cintaku itu...tak cukup buatnya, ya? Aku sering menolongnya, memasakkannya, mengobatinya saat terluka, merawatnya saat sakit, tapi perkataannya tak jauh dari kata 'hn' dan 'terima kasih'. Kalau tak ingat perasaanku, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala lelaki berwajah stoic itu. AAAAARGGH!_**

**_Runa, apa kau pernah menyukai seorang pria seperti aku menyukainya? Kuharap cerita cintamu lebih baik dariku._**

**_Salam sayang, _**

**_Sakura Haruno_**

Runa tertawa. Cerita cinta? Batin Runa miris. Bahkan sebelum cinta itu berbunga, semuanya telah layu. Pria yang diam-diam ia sukai kini telah tiada, dibunuh adiknya sendiri.

"Sepertinya isi surat itu menarik ya?" tanya Rei, meneteskan sebuah cairan dari pipet ke salah satu tabung reaksi.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Runa ketus.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Runa mengambil sebuah gulungan, lalu mulai membalasnya.

**_Yo, Sakura! Aku sehat, meski sebenarnya tak begitu fit. Sebaiknya kau jaga kesehatanmu ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal kerjaanmu, sebaiknya jangan jadikan rasa frustasimu sebagai alasan untuk kerja lembur. Tubuhmu tak akan kuat menopang seluruh rasa frustasimu, jadi lepaskan saja. Usaha adalah keharusan, tapi jangan terlalu terbawa suasana hati. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke, tapi jangan jadikan tubuhmu sebagai korban. Cintai dulu dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mencintai orang lain. J_**

**_Hm, soal pengorbananmu ya. Aku mungkin tak ahli soal cinta (asal kau tahu, aku belum pernah berpacaran) tapi pendapatku mengatakan bahwa saat kau memang mencintainya, anggap saja pengorbananmu itu adalah kasih sayang yang tulus. Kau tak usah mengharapkan apa-apa dari kebaikan yang kau berikan kepadanya, dan setidaknya itu membuatmu tidak banyak berharap._**

**_Cerita cinta? Aku memiliki cerita cinta yang lebih parah darimu, Sakura. Pria yang kucintai telah mati bahkan sebelum ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya._**

**_Salam sayang kembali, _**

**_Izumi_**

Runa memberi elang tersebut seiris daging, menyelipkan suratnya dikaki elang tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat burung itu terbang kembali dengan sayap lebarnya.

~oOo~

"Tampaknya setiap negara telah kembali pulih ke kondisi semula setelah perang dunia ke empat," komentar Rei saat Runa sedang mengeringkan tubuh Mia. Ia baru saja dimandikan. Gadis bermata tourmalin itu tampak tak peduli.

"Bukan urusanku," sahut gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu.

"Ya, kita memang netral, tak terikat aliansi," sahut Rei ringan.

"Aa," sahutnya. Rei sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat gadis dingin ini.

Diam-diam, dipandanginya tubuh Runa dari bawah ke atas. Paras cantiknya tak secantik hatinya. Ia tumbuh jadi seorang gadis dingin dan acuh. Rambutnya berombak sepunggung berwarna jelaga, kulitnya coklat, bibirnya pinknya tipis, wajahnya tirus, dengan sebuah terusan hitam panjang selutut dengan resleting ditengah pakaian hingga kerah, serta sebuah sobekan hingga paha, di kanan kiri terusannya. Matanya tampak tajam memandang kemanapun, meski tak jarang juga ia mendapati matanya yang kadang kosong menatap sesuatu. Setelah kucing itu kering ia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak milik Rei, membacanya.

Ah ya, satu lagi hobi gadis ini. Membaca.

"Bagaimana penyesuaianmu dengan kedua mata tersebut? Merasakan keburaman akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak."

"Pandangan blur?"

"Tidak," Runa meletakkan buku itu, merasa buku tadi tak menarik.

"Baguslah."

"Terima kasih kepadamu karena operasimu sukses kalau begitu."

"Tampaknya ucapan terima kasih itu tak begitu tulus?"

Sebuah shuriken melayang. Tubuh gadis itu secepat kilat menyergap Rei yang tanpa persiapan apapun. Kedua bahunya dicengkram Runa.

"Tahu apa kau soal ketulusan?" tatapnya tajam pada pria yang menciptakannya.

"Runa, a-aku...cuma bercanda..." Rei tertawa kaku. "Lagipula kau tak mungkin membunuhku."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat percobaan di lab?" Runa memandang wajah itu tanpa memandang matanya.

"Sudahlah," Runa melengos. Ia melangkah ke kanan menuju pintu.

POFF.

Bunshin? Runa memejamkan mata. Sebuah kunai melesat.

"Dasar pak tua..."

Sebelah kiri, batinnya.

TEP.

"Kau ini kadang lebih bodoh dariku," Runa memegang Kunai yang dilempar tadi. "Kau tahu kan aku bisa membaca gerakan dengan pendengaran saja?"

Runa mengembalikan kunai itu pada Rei.

"Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kau benar benar bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini."

"Aku bisa menghitung."

"Hari ini kau harus libur."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa ada jadwal kencan, eh?"

"Leluconmu lucu sekali, Tuan Ilmuwan."

Rei tertawa sendiri, sebelum akhirnya Runa mengambil jubahnya. Digendongnya Mia yang kini tampak menggeliat di pelukannya. Kucing berwarna kuning putih yang cacat tersebut tampak menggeliat manja di pelukan Runa. Ia berjalan menuju keluar pintu, lalu menoleh.

"Kau mau titip apa?"

"Onigiri?"

"Baiklah," Runa menutup pintu.

BLAMM.

"Dingin seperti biasa."

~oOo~

Runa tertegun. Ia melipat lututnya ke dada, tertegun. Di atas bukit yang bisa memandang keseluruh penjuru kota, matanya bergerak-gerak melihat kerumunan festival di tengah kota tersebut. Matanya memandang lurus ke sebuah pasangan yang mengenakan yukata mereka – sebuah keluarga kecil mungkin. Seorang ayah dan ibu juga anak perempuan – usianya 3 tahun mungkin. Yah, bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang wanita. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, terkunci rapat, sebuah keinginan untuk menjalani kehidupan normal yang begitu bahagia. Menjadi wanita yang dicintai pria, menikah, membangun keluarga, dan memiliki anak. Tapi hingga saat ini, sisi kemanusiaannya tak tersentuh oleh apapun, dan tak ada yang membangunkan hatinya untuk lebih memanusiawi.

"Hai Ruru-neesan!" seorang anak kecil menepuk bahunya. Ia menutup matanya, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang familiar, si gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang suka menemaninya dan mengajaknya bermain. Sisi dunianya yang lain: seorang gadis baik hati bernama Ruru yang suka membelikan anak-anak kecil takoyaki setiap mereka meminta.

"Hai Ai-chan," sahut Runa dengan lembut. "Kenapa di sini?"

"Lho, di bukit ini khan tempat yang paling bagus untuk melihat pemandangan desa!"

"Oh, benar..."

"Ruru-neesan sendiri?"

"Menikmati udara segar. Lagipula Ai-chan tahu Ruru tak suka keramaian khan?"

"Aa. Tapi Ai-chan mau beli dango! Ayo temani! Ruru-neesan juga suka dango khan? Neesan sudah makan?"

Runa menggeleng. Namun hatinya mengiyakan kalau ia suka dango. Ia merasa jemarinya ditarik oleh jemari-jemari kecil tak berdosa, menariknya untuk melangkah turun dari bukit. Ia merasa gadis itu menuntunnya menuju festival di desa. Ia tersenyum kecil saat hidungnya mencium semerbak aroma berbagai makanan yang langsung saja dapat ia kenali. Semenjak ia bisa memiliki kedua kemampuan doujutsu itu, hidupnya dalam kebohongan selama 10 tahun. Karena semua orang takut dengan kemampuan matanya, dan demi identitas ia harus memiliki 2 kehidupan dan membohongi semua masyarakat yang ia kenal. Berkali-kali hatinya meminta maaf, karena ini juga demi dunia indahnya selain sisi gelap hidupnya – seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Ini, dango untuk Ruru-neesan." Runa menerimanya.

"Arigato," sahut gadis berambut panjang tersebut, lalu menikmatinya. "Ai-chan, bisa temani Neesan membeli onigiri?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!"

Tangan Ai kembali menarik jemari Runa. Ia mengajaknya ke sebuah stand Onigiri, dan disana ia membeli beberapa onigiri untuk Rei dan dirinya. Juga Ai dan teman-teman kecil lainnya. Setidaknya, kehidupan seorang Ruru – adalah kehidupan yang benar-benar bisa membangkitkan sisi kemanusiaannya – paling tidak untuk sementara.

"Neesan, kenapa menyukai dango?"

"He?"

"Hm?"

"Karena dango itu enak," sahutnya singkat.

Tidak. Tidak sekedar enak. Dango ini bervariasi, berbagai macam tipe. Tapi dominannya adalah rasa yang manis. Sebuah ending yang selalu diinginkan Runa ketika membaca novel, sebuah rasa yang diinginkan Runa untuk hidup, atau sebuah prilaku yang membuat Runa ingin dan ingin lagi melakukannya. Karena rasa manis itu rasa yang identik dengan bahagia dan mencandu, meski kadang efeknya tak laten.

Dan dango...selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok pria yang pernah mencuri hatinya diam-diam itu.

"Ai-chan, Neesan harus pulang..."

"Aaaah! Kenapa terburu-buru? Tanyanya dengan suara melengking.

"Neesan harus istirahat, badan Neesan tak begitu enak," sahut Runa berbohong. Bohong. Ia tahu malam ini akan ada hujan lebat, tapi tak sampai hati mengatakannya yang tengah berbahagia di antara festival ini. Ah, setidaknya ia sendiri tak mau jatuh sakit. Sehebat-hebatnya seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Runa, ia tetaplah manusia. Bisa sakit juga.

"Yasudah deh. Hati-hati Neesan!"

Runa berjalan memunggungi Ai, lalu meninggalkannya. Tangannya merasakan hawa dingin, hawa yang terasa akan hujan. Dengan langkahnya yang lebar ia berjalan menuju ke tempat ia tinggal, sebuah apartemen kecil dimana Rei biasa mengontaknya dari sebuah surat. Mia tampak mengeong malas, sementara tubuh pendek sintal itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, memangku Mia di pahanya.

"Aku bosan, Mia..." ucapnya pelan diikuti suara 'prrrr' dari Mia. Dipandanginya wajah lucu Mia yang memandangnya dengan 'eyes no jutsu' seolah bertanya-tanya, dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Saat baru saja ia hendak merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, ketukan dari pintunya terdengar. Ia membuka pintu itu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Rei yang membuatnya terhenyak.

"Mana onigiriku?" tanyanya. Runa memberikan sebuah plastik putih padanya. Ia mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Oh ya, misimu kali ini, Konohagakure," katanya singkat.

Runa merasa, kali ini liburannya akan terganggu (lagi).

~oOo~

Dan...disinilah dia. Di sebuah hutan hujan lebat dimana semua binatang liar hadir. Butuh beberapa hari lebih ke negara api, dan ia juga malas harus melompati pohon-pohon. Sementara Mia ia titipkan pada Rei, ia menikmati perjalanan ala masyarakat sipilnya demi menghindari kontak dengan shinobi yang bisa jadi mencurigainya. Terserah siapapun, ia tak mau peduli.

.

.

.

Ya, inilah dia. Konohagakure. Ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Dua penjaga konoha kini terperangkap dalam ilusinya. Ia berjalan dengan tudung jubah di kepalanya. Hari mulai gelap saat ia memesan semangkuk sup miso kesukaan juga makan malam. Bulan sudah meninggi. Orang-orang tak ada yang curiga padanya, sementara ia tampak seperti orang sipil lainnya. Baju seperti para penduduk dengan pandangan mata kiri yang polos serta tingkah yang tenang.

Malam ini: Natsume Kisato dan keluarganya. Pria baik dari salah satu ratusan orang yang harus ia bunuh. Ia tak tahu, tak pernah bisa tahu apa sebabnya. Yang ia tahu pria yang kini sedang menggendong anaknya itu adaah pria yang jadi targetnya. Keluarga harmonis itu harus jatuh di tangannya, demi ratusan ribu Ryo yang kini setengahnya ada padanya. Ia menedakkan bahu, tercenung sejenak.

'Hidupku sudah gelap, kelam dan tak berarti. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, tapi kenapa harus mereka juga yang ikut menderita?'

Bunuh mereka. Hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan.

'Kenapa kau bisa setega itu pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang kau sendiri tak tahu sebabnya mereka harus dibunuh?'

Diam kau. Ini memang jati diriku, seorang pembunuh.

'Lihatlah lebih dalam, kau masih punya hati.'

Tidak, lihatlah tebal uang dalam sakumu dan kewajibanmu atas uang tersebut. Membunuh mereka, tanpa bekas.

Lalu terdengar beberapa suara terjatuh. Tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

Runa melarikan dirinya ke tengah hutan. Ia menuju ke sebuah tanah lapang, lari dengan hati perih. Ia tak tahan lagi. Bayangan keluarga yang harmonis itu muncul dalam bayangannya, lagi dan lagi. Ia ingin menjerit. Menjerit sekuatnya. Mengeluarkan semua jutsunya, menghancurkan tanah, atau membakar semua pohon dengan amaterasu, membuah tanah tersebut jadi banjir, atau meledakkan tempat itu. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semua kekesalan dihatinya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar seorang thanatron? Apa arti semua ini? Selama 1 dekade ini ia menjadi seorang pembunuh sambil berguru kesana kemari, memperkuat dirinya dengan ini dan itu. Tapi...hanya untuk jadi mesin pembunuh? Langkah kakinya terjatuh di sebuah ujung jembatan. Ia memandangi pantuulan bayangannya di air yang terbantu dari cahaya bulan. Ia benar-benar seorang durjana.

Kepada siapa ia harus menyalahkan?

Mata yang mengerikan ini?

Semua kekuatan yang menyeramkan ini?

Kepada siapa?

Ia menangis tersedu. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin menangis. Meluapkan kejengkelannya, dan baru sekarang ia mampu. Selama ini ia menyembunyikan dirinya dalam topeng ketegaran saat menjadi Runa dan topeng kelembutan saat menjadi Ruru, tapi semuanya hancur menjadi dirinya yang utuh saat ini. Sisi kemanusiannya, bagaimanapun muncul karena nurani, sebuah hal yang mengeksistensikan keberadaan manusia itu sebagai seorang manusia atau bukan. Nurani yang membedakan kita dengan mesin. Semuanya musnah dalam tangis dan mengalir bersama tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tangis Runa berhenti. Sesenggukannya masih hadir, tapi air matanya tak lagi hadir. Ia tertegun memandang wajahnya, kedua matanya yang berbeda pola – riak air keunguan di mata kanan dan warna tourmalin di sebelah kiri - lalu dirinya lewat bayangannya di air.

Rei. Ya, itu dia. Itu semua kesalahannya karena telah menjadikan Runa seorang pembunuh.

* * *

Itachi: sempat terpikirkah bahwa mimpi Runa-chan panjang sekali? Ya, aku pun berpikir demikian *melipat tangan ke dada*

Author: *cubit pipi kanan Itachi*disini aku penulisnya! Jadi suka-suka aku ya!

Itachi: Sa-sakit...

Yah, begitulah. Keluhan Itachi-kun ada benarnya. Saya sendiri juga heran apa yang sudah saya lakukan? Kenapa mimpi Runa panjang banget ya? Akhirnya dibaca ulang lagi, ya...sudahlah...this is all i can do...

Akhir kata, meski ini cerita ngaco dan Mary Sue, saya tetap butuh kritik dan saran. Saya nggak nerima flame. Makasih sudah membaca karya saya. Insya Allah saya akan update cepat!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Jangan kaget kalau update saya secepat kecepatan cahaya *digetok Itachi*, tapi memang tangan saya gatel karena banyak bagian yang udah fix, jadi saya update! Hehehehe.

Well, jadi jangan kaget ya.

Mohon maaf untuk setiap typo(s) yang terjadi karena itu tidak disengaja.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Runa by me.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku memandang gulungan itu dengan wajah bingung. Gulungan-gulungan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ini dia, kriminal yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Gadis yang diciri-cirikan bertubuh pendek, berambut panjang dan bergelombang, terkenal dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Seorang gadis yang bisa membunuh sambil melangkah ketika orang yang ia tatap menatap matanya. Foto dari data yang kumiliki tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Data yang kumiliki adalah saat ia berusia 11 tahun. Gila, 11 tahun jadi ninja pelarian?

Aku mulai membaca profil gadis tersebut.

Menguasai lima elemen. Apa dia benar-benar manusia? batinku bingung.

Ninja kriminal kelas S. Tak aneh jika ia kelas S. Ia bisa membunuh ketua ANBU.

Memiliki mata sharingan. Ini yang membuatku bingung. Karena yang aku tahu, tidak ada klan Uchiha yang tersisa setelah pembunuhan masal itu kecuali sahabatku, Sasuke, yang kini kembali ke Konoha dan baru-baru ini diangkat menjadi ketua ANBU setelah pembunuhan ketua ANBU sebelumnya, Natsume Kisato.

Saat itu sesosok pria muncul.

"Siap menerima perintah, Tuan Hokage," ANBU bertopeng elang itu tampak berlutut dengan satu kakinya dengan takzim.

"Baiklah, suruh burung hantu dan ular untuk mengejar gadis ini. Ini ciri-ciri gadis tersebut, ada dalam gulungan ini. Aku mendapat informasi jika ia sedang mengarah kesini. Segera berangkat, tangkap dia hidup-hidup, dan bawa ia kemari."

ANBU bertopeng elang itu mengangguk, menerima gulungan itu. Pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke – kini izin pamit, lalu melesat menghilang.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

"Masuk," sahutnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" Tsunade tersenyum pada sang rokudaime hokage yang kini tampak pusing dengan gulungan di mejanya. Shikamaru, sang penasihat, kini sedang sibuk membantu sang hokage.

"Ini soal pembunuhan ketua ANBU itu, Nenek Tsunade," Naruto memandangnya. "Kata nenek, nenek punya prakiraan siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Ini hanya asumsi, kalau dia memang benar-benar memiliki mata sharingan. Nama asli gadis yang kau cari adalah Runa,"

"Runa?" Shikamaru memandang Naruto. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar."

"Aku belum pernah," Naruto menggeleng. "Ceritakanlah Nek!"

"Runa adalah nuke-nin jenius yang merupakan hasil penelitian Rei. Sekitar 20 tahun lalu, ia meminta izinku untuk mengambil DNA kakekku, untuk mendapat gen mokuton. Aku, juga hokage saat itu menyetujui penelitian ini, karena kupikir penelitian ini adalah sebuah terobosan baru untuk menghasilkan ninja-ninja berbakat yang akan melindungi desa. Ia juga meminta gen dari klan Uchiha, meski banyak yang tak setuju, tapi beberapa dari mereka menyetujui, dan memberikannya. Dan, jadilah seorang Runa, seorang anak kloning yang sukses dengan elemen mokuton dan mata sharingan miliknya..."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi nuke-nin?"

"Entahlah. Kalau kuperhatikan tak ada yang salah dengan anak itu, meski ia mendapat beberapa tekanan dari para petinggi klan Uchiha, karena mereka iri dengan kemampuan anak tersebut yang melampaui batas usia anak-anak seumurannya. Ia lulus chuunin di usia 10 tahun, dan membunuh Yuichi Uchiha sebelum ia meninggalkan desa. Tampaknya ia mengetahui tentang eternal mangekyou sharingan."

"Tunggu sebentar nek, aku tak paham. Apa hubungannya ia membunuh Yuichi Uchiha dengan kemampuan eternal mangekyou tersebut?"

"Kau ini kemana saja, tuan hokage? Eternal mangekyou sharingan diperoleh dari mencangkokkan mata anggota keluarga sendiri ke mata kita!" Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan Yuichi Uchiha?"

"Ia membunuh Yuichi dan mengambil matanya, karena syarat mangekyou adalah kau harus membunuh sahabat terdekat atau keluargamu sendiri, sedangkan mata itu untuk matanya, tentu saja."

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto mencerna kalimat sang wanita cantik tersebut. "Bukannya Runa adalah gadis hasil kloning, bagaimana ia memiliki keluarga?"

"Yuichi masih ada pertalian darah dengan Runa, karena dialah yang memberikan gen dirinya atas nama klan Uchiha untuk penelitian Rei," sahut Tsunade lagi. "Karena masih ada DNA atau pertalian darah antara Runa dan Yuichi, mereka masih termasuk kerabat."

"Sekarang kau paham, tuan hokage?" tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan malas.

"Sepertinya Rei memberi pengaruh buruk padanya, atau semacamnya, entahlah..." Tsunade melipat tangannya ke dada. "Sayang sekali ia harus berakhir menjadi seorang nuke-nin. Kemampuannya luar biasa. Sekarang ia malah menjadi pembunuh bayaran, ninja kriminal kelas S."

~oOo~

Runa menggendong kucing peliharaannya. Tanpa mengetuk ia masuk sekenanya ke dalam ruangan dimana Rei biasa berkutat dengan penelitiannya. Tapi, matanya kini tak menemukan apa yang ia harapkan. Ia memandang ruangan tersebut. Berantakan. Beberapa tabung kaca pecah, cairan-cairan kimia berceceran. Seperti bekas pertarungan, batin Runa. Ia merasakan ada yang tak beres. Ia mencari sosok pria yang menciptakannya, dan matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok pria yang tak asing baginya di lantai. Rei. Ia bersimbah darah, dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Kematian Rei. Sebuah hal yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Runa singkat pada sosok yang kini tinggal jasad tersebut.

Mia ia letakkan di bahunya. Ia berjongkok, memegang pembuluh darah di leher tersebut.

"Ah, kau benar-benar sudah mati," Runa beranjak berdiri.

Saat itu ia merasa , ada tiga sosok dengan seragam yang begitu ia kenali. Ia menoleh memandang 3 pria berseragam ANBU dengan topeng di wajah mereka. Seketika ketiga ANBU itu kaget. Gadis itu tak tampak seperti seorang kriminal. Ia mengenakan sebuah terusan selutut dengan dua katana terselip di pinggang belakang. Rambutnya sangat panjang , menjuntai berwarna hitam yang terikat di ujungnya, serta sedikit rambut yang juga terikat di ujung, menutupi bagian mata kanannya. Kulitnya gelap, tubuhnya pendek.

Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa seorang ninja kriminal kelas S itu ternyata seorang wanita manis. Alih-alih kriminal, ia lebih tampak sebagai gadis tak berdosa.

Sayang saja, raut wajah itu tampak kosong.

Runa menghela nafas, diliriknya jasad Rei yang kini bersimbah darah, lalu memandang ketiga ANBU tersebut.

"Jadi ini perbuatan kalian?" tanyanya singkat. Ketiga ANBU itu saling berpandangan.

"Tak apa, jawab saja. Aku tak akan membunuhmu," katanya lagi.

"Ya, perbuatan kami."

Runa berjalan mendekat, membuat mereka awas dan siap-siap mengambil katana dari punggungnya.

Puk.

"Terima kasih," Runa menepuk bahu salah seorang ANBU. Ketiganya terperangah. Kenapa malah mengucapkan terima kasih? Ada apa dengan sang pembunuh terkejam se-dunia shinobi ini?

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

Ketiganya kembali berpandangan.

"Kalian ANBU konoha bukan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku tahu dimana salahku kalau begitu," Runa mengangguk. Ia memberikan 2 katana miliknya pada ANBU tersebut. "Aku tak akan lari."

Salah satu dari mereka memandang seorang pria dengan panggilan elang tersebut, sementara pia yang dipandang tersebut mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja, Runa merasakan matanya gelap.

~oOo~

.

.

**Normal POV**

Runa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bayangan dari mata kirinya menangkap beberapa sosok di ruang yang tampak gelap itu. Kini semuanya mulai jelas. Dua ANBU bertopeng, sementara ketua mereka melepas topengnya – ah wajah Sasuke yang tak asing karena ia sempat jadi nuke-nin internasional, seorang pria berjubah hokage, seorang pria berambut nanas dengan jonin vest hijaunya, memandangnya dengan wajah dingin, cenderung culas, serta wanita cantik dengan segel byakugou di keningnya, ia kenal wanita itu. Runa merasakan sebuah tali melilit tubuhnya hingga kaki, bahkan jari jemari tangannya pun ikut ditali. Saat itu yang terpikirkan di otaknya hanyalah Mia.

"Mia! Dimana Mia? Jangan kau bunuh dia!"

"Mia?" mereka bingung.

"Kucing kuning tadi! Dimana dia?"

"Tidak, Mia sudah kami pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih aman..." ucap sang ANBU bertopeng Ular, membuat Runa terdiam sejenak.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau sebenarnya!" sang Hokage tersebut memandang Runa dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aku Runa,"

Shikamaru memandang sang hokage dengan tatapan malas, "Tuan Hokage, kau kan sudah tahu siapa dirinya, seharusnya yang kau tanyakan adalah benar atau tidaknya identitas tersebut."

"Ah ya," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah. Ini saatnya aku bertanya tentang dirimu."

Runa mengangguk. "Silahkan."

"Apa benar, kau dulu adalah seorang shinobi Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Kau merupakan bayi kloning, hasil penelitian seorang pria bernama Rei, benar?"

"Ya, ketiga ANBU tadi sudah membunuhnya," sahut Runa pelan.

"Apa benar kau memiliki eternal mangekyou sharingan?"

"Nona Tsunade mengenalku, tanya saja padanya..." Runa menunduk.

"Jawab saja," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Ya, dari Yuichi Uchiha."

"Sebentar Naruto," Tsunade menyela interogasi tersebut, mendekat pada Runa. "Runa, mengapa kau menjadi pembunuh seperti ini?"

"Rei."

"Eh?"

"Ia sengaja membuatku bukan atas dasar niatannya untuk menciptakan ninja-ninja berkompetensi, tapi menjadikanku sebagai seorang pembunuh. Aku hanya dibuat demi menjadi mesin pencari uang untuknya, membunuh sana sini, demi sebuah bayaran, sementara aku bisa makan dan mendapat bagian beberapa persen darinya, ia mendapat banyak uang dari upah misi tersebut yang banyak dilimpahkan untuk penelitiannya yang gila. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya, sebab aku memiliki segel dalam tubuhku, dimana jika aku memiliki niatan kabur untuk meninggalkannya, segel tersebut otomatis menghentikan semua pergerakan ototku, sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak, kecuali berbicara dan berkedip," jelas Runa panjang lebar.

~oOo~

.

.

**Runa POV**

"Sebentar Naruto," Tsunade menyela interogasi tersebut, mendekat padaku. "Runa, mengapa kau menjadi pembunuh seperti ini?"

"Rei."

"Eh?"

"Ia sengaja membuatku bukan atas dasar niatannya untuk menciptakan ninja-ninja berkompetensi, tapi menjadikanku sebagai seorang pembunuh. Aku hanya dibuat demi menjadi mesin pencari uang untuknya, membunuh sana sini, demi sebuah bayaran, sementara aku bisa makan dan mendapat bagian beberapa persen darinya, ia mendapat banyak uang dari upah misi tersebut yang banyak dilimpahkan untuk penelitiannya yang gila. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya, sebab aku memiliki segel dalam tubuhku, dimana jika aku memiliki niatan kabur untuk meninggalkannya, segel tersebut otomatis menghentikan semua pergerakan ototku, sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak, kecuali berbicara dan berkedip," jelasku panjang lebar.

Kudengar pekikan tak percaya. Aku kembali menunduk, menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Lalu, siapa yang telah menyuruhmu membunuh Natsume?"

Aku terdiam. Kalau memang aku mengatakan semuanya secara jujur, ini akan jadi masalah baru buat mereka, dan sebuah ancaman buatku. Kenapa? Keluarga itu pasti tahu suatu saat nanti, bahwa yang membocorkan semua rahasia permintaan mereka adalah aku, karena hanya aku, Rei dan keluarga orang itu yang mengetahui misi yang kulakukan, dan orang tersebut pasti akan dituntut. Mengingat orang yang meminta misi itu adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh didesanya, kurasa keluarganya pasti akan malu menanggu aib, dan salah seorang dari mereka – mungkin bisa jadi juga suruhan mereka, pasti akan mengejar aku.

Eh, lalu apa yang kutakutkan? Bukankah aku kesini, menyerahkan diri, telah berkomitmen dan siap untuk menerima semua konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi, bahkan konsekuensi untuk mati sekalipun?

"Dia Tomoaki Matsuda, salah satu bangsawan dari Kumo..."

"Kau tahu alasannya?"

"Aku ini pembunuh bayaran, bukan mesin penjawab semua pertanyaan," sahutku sebal. Tentu saja aku tak tahu motifnya. Tentu hanya bangsawan dan tuhan yang tahu maksud permintaan terkutuknya itu!

"Dan kau membunuh orang sembarangan saja tanpa tahu alasannya?!" tanya Tsunade ternganga kaget.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Semua ini hanya sebuah balas jasa, sementara aku tak bisa lepas dari Rei."

Merek terhenyak. Sang pria berjubah oranye itu kembali menatapku.

"Bicara soal segel, bagaimana segelmu saat ini?

"Segelku otomatis terlepas jika sang pemasang terbunuh atau dibunuh."

"Jadi kau terbebas dari segelnya karena ia telah mati?"

"Hn."

Hening. Semuanya diam. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Aku kembali tertunduk, menghela nafasku yang berat karena dadaku tertahan tali tambang yang begitu besar dan erat merengkuh tubuhku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau menyerahkan diri?"

"Aku tak punya tujuan apapun lagi kecuali ingin kembali ke desa dimana aku berasal," jawabku pelan. "Menjalani hidup yang normal, kalau bisa."

"Jadi kriminal sepertimu ingin hidup normal juga, eh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU JADI PEMBUNUH, HAH?" aku mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinganku. "AKU JUGA INGIN HIDUP SEPERTI KALIAN!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, memandang mataku. Sang hokage mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah teme, tampaknya ada saudara jauhmu yang datang dari negara yang berbeda," suara Hokage kembali terdengar, mengajak bicara sang Ketua ANBU yang sejak tadi hening. "Setidaknya ada dua Uchiha di desa kita."

"Aku tetap tak mau disebut bagian dari Uchiha," kataku, mengalihkan kepalaku ke arah lain, meski mataku masih ditutup. "Seharusnya juga aku tak disini."

Semua kembali membisu. Hanya detak jarum jam yang memecah sepi. Beberapa kali terdengar mereka menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Kini semua pertanyaan terjawab. Kini ada beberapa permintaan untukmu. Aku minta kau menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang telah memintamu melakukan 'pekerjaan' tersebut agar kau mendapat keringanan hukuman. Bagaimanapun, disini kau hanyalah seorang mesin pembunuh."

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka disamakan dengan barang – tapi kurasa, istilah tadi cukup tepat untukku," sahutku kalem.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu, Tuan Hokage? Aku tak masalah jika harus dihukum mati. Itu setimpal untuk semua perbuatanku,"

"Kami bukan kau. Akan selalu ada cara untuk meringankan hukuman sang terdakwa jika sang terdakwa memang patut mendapatkannya," sebuah suara menginterupsi. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah suara sang Ketua ANBU tadi rupanya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apa menurutmu aku patut mendapatkan keringanan hukuman itu, mantan nuke-nin, eh?"

Terdengar suara nafas tertahan. "Tentu saja, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak, tidakk...tidak...Panggil saja Runa."

"Nah, jadi?" suara sang hokage kembali terdengar.

"Baik. Aku menuruti permintaanmu."

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku terhenyak saat mendengar bahwa ia mendapat ternyata seorang Uchiha juga. Ternyata masih ada satu Uchiha yang selamat meski kini statusnya adalah ninja kriminal kelas S. Hanya saja aku tak begitu percaya saat melihat wajahnya yang manis dan berkulit gelap ini ternyata seorang ninja pembunuh bayaran. Ah, klanku. Kekuatan klanku ini terkadang jadi senjata yang menikam kita akan kemampuan hebat agar ditakuti. Bodohnya, batinku di dalam hati.

"Nah teme, tampaknya ada saudara jauhmu yang datang dari negara yang berbeda," Naruto memandangku dengan senyumnya, "setidaknya ada dua Uchiha di desa kita."

Aku terdiam. Kami, tepatnya para Uchiha, memang bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Emosi, ekspresi, dan beberapa yang berhubungan dengan perasaan bukanlah hal yang akrab dengan para Uchiha. Memang kebiasaan kami banyak membuat orang jengah, tapi itu pun sulit dihilangkan. Rasanya watak irit bicara ini seperti sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuh para Uchiha.

"Aku tetap tak mau disebut bagian dari Uchiha," kata gadis tersebut, mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tak suka. "Seharusnya juga aku tak disini."

Memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha? Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Bukankah itu adalah kekuatan yang membuatnya jadi kuat dan menjadi ninja kelas S yang dicari se-internasional? Kalau kulihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia tak suka sama sekali saat disebut bagian dari Uchiha. Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin ia punya alasan sendiri?

"Baiklah. Kini semua pertanyaan terjawab. Kini ada beberapa permintaan untukmu. Aku minta kau menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang telah memintamu melakukan 'pekerjaan' tersebut agar kau mendapat keringanan hukuman. Bagaimanapun, disini kau hanyalah seorang mesin pembunuh."

"Tch. Sejujurnya aku tak suka disamakan dengan barang – tapi kurasa, istilah tadi cukup tepat untukku," sahut gadis berambut indah itu dengan senyum sinis.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Untuk apa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu, Tuan Hokage? Aku tak masalah jika harus dihukum mati. Itu setimpal untuk semua perbuatanku,"

"Kami bukan kau. Akan selalu ada cara untuk meringankan hukuman sang terdakwa jika sang terdakwa memang patut mendapatkannya," kataku, dan kulihat kepalanya kini menoleh ke arahku, mendengarkanku.

"Apa menurutmu aku patut mendapatkan keringanan hukuman itu, mantan nuke-nin, eh?"

Hah, dia tahu? Aku berpikir. Aku dulu juga seorang kriminal, mantan nuke-nin, buronan lima negara shinobi, dan kini kembali lagi ke desa asalnya. Kalau bukan karena sahabatku yang kini jadi Hokage, mungkin sekarang aku hanya tinggal nama saja. Para tetua itu memang sulit diajak kompromi.

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak, tidakk...tidak...Panggil saja Runa," ia mendengus. Ia memang tak suka dengan klan ku, sepertinya.

"Nah, jadi?" suara sang hokage kembali terdengar.

"Baik. Aku menuruti permintaanmu."

Gadis ini ternyata tak sulit diajak bekerja sama.

"Sejujurnya..." ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak keberatan untuk kalian interogasi, bahkan aku kesini memang sudah siap mati. Jadi sebelum menuruti permintaan Tuan Hokage, bisakah lepaskan tali ini?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, ucapannya memang benar. Kalau dia berniat menyerang buat apa dia dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri, sementara semua negara shinobi tahu, kekuatannya...mengerikan?

Kedua ANBU itu memandangku seolah meminta persetujuan. Aku mengangguk sekali, dan mereka langsung melepas ikatan kencang yang membebat tubuh gadis pendek itu. Ya, gadis itu pendek. Mungkin hanya 150 atau 155 cm. Hanya saja tubuhnya tampak cenderung kekar dan berisi. Itu terlihat dari tangan, bentuk paha dan da – ah, bicara apa sih aku? Kenapa jadi menilai bagian yang itu?

Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk dengan sopan diatas kursi tersebut. "Baiklah, jadi kapan dimulai?"

.

.

**Runa POV**

Interogasi itu membuatku lelah. Selain pertanyaan, Ibiki pun langsung turun tangan menginterogasiku. Kini dalam sel tahananku, aku menunggu saat-saat pengadilan Konoha memanggilku untuk didakwa. Aku tersenyum, merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang keras itu. Aku tak peduli. Toh aku juga biasa tak tidur.

Seandainya aku didakwa bersalah dan dihukum mati, bagaimana si manis, Mia? Aku beranjak duduk. Ya, teman sekaligus peliharaan yang sangat kusayang. Apa aku harus titipkan Mia pada sosok yang mau memeliharanya?

"Aku berharap ia mendapat majikan yang lebih baik," gumamku pelan.

"Runa," sebuah suara ngebass memanggilku dari luar sel, membuka pintu sel. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Bertemu denganku?

Aku beranjak berdiri, berjalan keluar. Aku dikawal oleh 2 ANBU menuju ruang dimana orang tersebut telah menunggu. Disana seorang wanita dengan kucir dua dan poni samping yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, memandangku dingin. Ia mengenakan baju hijau, dengan dalaman putih yang tampak mencuat menutupi dadanya.

"Nona Tsunade?"

"Kau masih ingat namaku rupanya?"

"Bagaimanapun kau terkenal, Nona..." kataku pelan. "Iryo-nin handal dengan kekuatan mengerikan, siapa yang akan melupakan?"

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membicarakan hal mengenai pengadilan esok hari tentang masalahmu."

"Lebih tepatnya, kasusku..." kataku pelan sembari duduk. "Lalu?"

"Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan hokage untuk meringankan hukumanmu. Hokage menyetujuinya, dan kuharap kau juga turut mengiyakan pembelaan dari hokage."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada seorang pembunuh sepertiku?" tanyaku singkat.

"Hm, baiklah. Perlu kujelaskan. Beberapa ANBU menerangkan proses tentang bagaimana kau bisa dibawa kesini tanpa pertumpahan darah, sementara di satu sisi kau terkenal dengan keganasanmu yang membunuh tanpa basa-basi," ia memulai.

"Kalau aku mau, aku juga bisa membunuhnya," kataku pelan, menunduk. "Sayangnya, aku tak punya mood untuk membunuh orang lagi. Aku lelah."

"Lelah?"

"Kau pikir membunuh ratusan nyawa manusia tanpa tahu alasannya itu menyenangkan, heh?" aku mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinganku, menatapnya tajam. "AKU LELAH MENJADI MESIN PEMBUNUH! AKU HANYA BONEKA BERNYAWA YANG TAMPAK SEPERTI TAK PUNYA HATI!"

"Jadi kau masih punya hati?"

"Tentu saja," aku menonaktifkan mata merah itu, menunduk.

"Lalu apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan, Nona Tsunade?"

"Aku malah ingin bertanya," katanya singkat. "Apa kau masih memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik?"

Aku mengerling ke arah lain. "Kalau bisa, tentu saja."

Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku, sementara wanita di hadapanku menunggu. "Seandainya aku tak mendapat keringanan, aku minta satu hal..."

Tsunade menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Mataku kembali normal, menunduk.

"Urus kucingku, Mia, untukku. Ia segalanya bagiku. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Sakura, dari Izumi."

~oOo~

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku menyelesaikan semua persiapanku untuk pulang. Saat itu bertepatan sebuah elang mengantarkan surat untukku, hinggap di jendela dan menatapku tajam. Ini dia yang sudah lama kutunggu. Surat dari sahabat penaku. Aku membuka surat dalam gulungan tersebut.

_Sakura yang baik,_

_Maaf aku baru bisa membalas suratmu sekarang. Jujur saja, sekarang aku di Konoha, tapi aku belum bisa memberitahu dimana aku berada. Kuharap kabarmu baik-baik saja, karena aku kini terserang flu. Ah, sepertinya aku memang harus belajar lebih banyak ninjutsu medis dan meramu obat-obatan sepertimu. Jika kita bertemu, ajari aku ya? Aku akan mengajarimu masak, dan kau mengajariku ilmu medis dan ramuan obat-obatan. Bagaimana? _

_Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sasuke? Pria dingin berwajah stoic itu masih sama? Atau sudah ada perkembangan? Kuharap kau bisa segera mendapatkan cintanya. Kalau ia masih memperlakukanmu dengan watak dinginnya, aku berani bersumpah akan menghajarnya. Lihat saja Sakura. Katakan saja padaku dengan jujur. Aku tahu, kau sakit dan tak bisa memendamnya sendiri. Mungkin inilah resiko mencinta sendiri, eh? Kesannya seperti aku paling tahu, ya?_

_Aku banyak menganggur sekarang, jadi kau bisa langsung membalasnya, dan aku juga akan langsung membalasmu. Beri saja El makan sedikit daging. Elang itu memang selalu lapar._

_Tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

_Salam sayang,_

_Izumi_

Sakura tersenyum geli. Ia tak jadi pulang, mengambil pulpennya, lalu menulis.

_Izu-chan,_

_Kau tahu, rasanya senang sekali mendapat balasan darimu. Beberapa hari aku bingung, karena balasanmu yang biasanya kilat kini sangat lama! Tapi tak masalah, kini aku senang kau membalasku, terlebih kau kini sekarang berada di Konoha! Aku jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu! Soal medis itu, tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mengajarimu._

_Sasuke...sama. Ia tetap tak berubah. Dingin dan datar. Aku beberapa kali datangnya dengan maksud yang tak tentu sekedar mencuri perhatiannya. Membuatkannya onigiri atau memasak untuknya tapi tampaknya pria itu memang berhati batu. Padahal aku begitu mencintainya. Ia hanya bilang dengan wajah dinginnya yang super menyebalkan, "kau harus belajar masak lagi." Nah! Itu secara tak langsung menghina masakanku kaaaan? Pria tampan itu memang sialan!_

_Kau tak perlu memukul Sasuke, Izu-chan. Lagipula ia pasti bereaksi kalau kau pukul tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Malah bisa jadi ketika kau memberikannya alasan, ia malah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Aaaah, aku tak mau membayangkan pria itu dengan jurus andalannya itu. Aku kesal, kesal, kesall..._

_Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, Izu-chan. Hariku menyenangkan setelah menerima surat darimu. Lekas sembuh Izu-chan_

_Salam sayang,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_PS: Banyak-banyaklah minum air jahe dan makan yang teratur serta konsumsi buah-buahan. Semoga lekas sembuh!_

Aku memasukkan gulungan itu ke dalam tabung di kaki El. Setelah memberinya sepotong daging dari sisa makan siangku, aku melenggang pulang. Tak sabar bertemu dengan Izu-chan.

* * *

Itachi: Kok aku belum muncul sih? *jambak rambut sendiri*

Author :*elus-elus kepala Itachi* bentar lagi kok say.

Yah. Jadi sampai sini dulu update-nya. Maaf kalo ngaco. Mohon reviewnya! *nari hula*


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini rupanya saya sudah mengupdate beberapa chapter sekaligus. Konon, ada seorang pembaca yang penasaran dengan perilaku Itachi dan Sasuke seandainya mereka benar-bernar bertemu kembali. *lirik lirik PM*Dan itu...memicu saya untuk langsung meng-fix kan beberapa bagian dan langsung post~

Yah, saya cukup senang bisa berbagi cerita gaje dan abal ini untuk anda-anda semua. Yasudah, lanjut dibaca yah ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Runa by me.

* * *

**Runa POV**

BRAKKK!

"Hukuman mati? Bagaimanapun, ia telah membeberkan semua dalang dari kejahatannya pada kita dan memberitahu petinggi desa-desa lainnya? Ia tak seharusnya mendapat hukuman itu!" sang Hokage menggebrak meja.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Kita berbicara dengan tetua, jaga sikapmu..."

"Tidak! Mereka sudah kelewatan! Runa – "

"NARUTO! Kita harus bernegosiasi dengan mereka, bukan dengan kekerasan!" Kakashi turut menenangkan.

Aku hanya mendengarkan. Aku pasrah. Apapun hukumannya, aku terima. Aku siap mati.

"Ia telah membunuh banyak shinobi, bangsawan, bahkan petinggi dari berbagai negara, bahkan beberapa klan penting! Meringankan hukumannya akan membuatnya berulah lagi!"

"Ia hanyalah boneka! Aku yakin ia sendiri tak akan mau melakukan itu, pak Tua!"

"NARUTO! JAGA SIKAPMU!" sentak Tsunade, membuat Naruto terdiam. Kakashi yang masih memandang mereka dengan pandangan mengantuk tampak diam memperhatikan dan siap untuk bertindak jika ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Tuan Hokage, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah siap diberi hukuman apapun," kataku pelan, memandangnya. "Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu emosi."

"Tapi Runa..."

"Kita sudah terlalu lama di persidangan ini," Tsunade menengahi pembicaraan. "Kita putuskan saja, siapa yang setuju tentang keputusan Hokage memberikan keringanan, silahkan angkat tangan. Yang tidak, tidak perlu angkat tangan. Suara terbanyak akan menjadi keputusan bulat kami bersama yang tak bisa diganggu gugat."

Semua mengangguk. Persidangan ini memang sudah terlalu lama. Dan tetua ini memang sangat berbelit-belit. Itulah sebabnya aku tak suka birokrasi.

"Baik, yang setuju dengan keputusan kami, silahkan angkat tangan..."

Ajaib. Hampir semua yang ada di persidangan mengangkat tangan. Aku hanya bisa tertegun. Tsunade tersenyum, sementara aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kurasa kita sudah tahu suara siapa yang menang," Tsunade tersenyum lagi.

Keputusan didapat. Aku mendapat hukuman 3 tahun dalam tahanan. Serta sebuah kesediaan untuk kembali menjadi shinobi Konoha. Aku hampir saja menangis jika aku tak ingat betapa banyak orang disini. Hokage menyalami tanganku, lalu tersenyum dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Nah, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Kuharap kau tak kecewa dengan keputusan tadi, tapi tenang. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang lama. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melaluinya!"

Aku mengangguk, memandangnya, dan akhirnya tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum sinis atau seringaian, tapi sebuah senyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Hokage..."

~oOo~

_._

_Tiga tahun kemudian..._

Jadi disinilah ia. Dipenjara. Dalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah konoha yang diberi segel untuk menyerap chakra selama 3 tahun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan disini selain melatih Taijutsunya seorang diri dan banyak menyimpan chakra dalam tubuhnya. Runa masih bersyukur, setidaknya, ia tidak diberi hukuman mati karena membunuh Ketua Anbu Konoha. Beberapakali Tsunade menjenguknya, mengabarkan beberapa hal penting padanya. Ia sempat bosan, namun ia menganggap semua ini setimpal dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat – setidaknya ada hukuman untuknya, walaupun ia merasa hukuman ini masih terlalu ringan untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertinya.

"Apa kabar, Runa?"

"Begini saja, semakin kurus," Runa tertawa kecil. Watak dinginnya mulai berubah semenjak ia sering berinteraksi dengan Tsunade. Entah kenapa, sisi manusiawinya yang lain muncul, mungkin karena ia menganggap Tsunade sangat baik selama ini, sehingga hatinya percaya, bahwa sudah sepantasnya ia pun berlaku baik pada wanita hebat di hadapannya ini. Tentu, pada orang-orang lain juga.

Ehm, mungkin.

"Ini, kubawakan makanan enak..." Tsunade memandangnya dengan senyum lembut, meletakkan sekotak plastik yang dalamnya berisi makanan. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan makanan disini seperti apa."

"Santai saja, Nona Tsunade. Yang penting aku tidak sakit," Runa tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Onigiri dan katsuoboshi. Sepertinya enak. Kepulan asap masih terlihat di atasnya. Harumnya menguar kemana-mana, membuat Runa semakin lapar.

"Apa kabar Mia?"

"Ah kucing itu. Ia diurus Shizune. Sekarang ia begitu gendut dan pemalas," Tsunade tertawa kecil mengingat kucing cacat tanpa dua kaki depan itu. Runa tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sesekali Tsunade melirik ke wajah Runa terutama mata kanannya yang selalu sengaja tertutup rambut – entah apa yang disembunyikannya, diam-diam penasaran.

"Kau akan diangkat menjadi ANBU oleh Naruto setelah masa percobaan."

"Apa? ANBU?" Runa melotot. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak," Tsunade tersenyum. "Ia tak akan salah memilih orang, lagipula aku setuju."

Runa mengerling ke arah lain. "Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan, kalau begitu."

.

~oOo~

.

Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade kemarin, semalam suntuk ia tak bisa tidur. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tak bisa mengistirahatkan matanya. Ia yakin, ini sudah cukup pagi, karena ia melihat ada cahaya yang tembus ke ruang tahanannya dari atas. Ia mandi, mengganti pakaiannya, lalu kembali melamun dalam ruang tahanan. Setelah ia makan pagi, seorang ANBU membuka pintu ruang tahanannya. Ia dipersilahkan keluar. Seorang wanita berparas cantik tersenyum mendapatinya kini tampak telah bersih dengan sebuah model terusan tak berlengan berwarna biru dengan resleting dan belahan di kanan kiri terusan selutut tersebut. Ia kini kembali menggunakan sepatu ninjanya.

"Nah, kini kau telah bebas. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Tsunade saat mereka berjalan menuju keluar ruang tahanan yang berada di bawah tanah tersebut.

"Lebih baik," sahut Runa singkat.

Saat ia kembali ke permukaan ia merasa begitu lega. Setelah 3 tahun lamanya dalam bawah tanah, ia kembali bisa merasakan terpaan sinar matahari dan angin lembut menyapu kulit tubuhnya yang gelap. Sampai di permukaan, ia masih harus menepuh perjalanan menuju Konoha, karena tahanan tersebut sedikit terpencil dari desa. Bersama Tsunade – wanita yang kini telah ia anggap selayaknya keluarga, mereka melewati dahan-dahan hutan tempat mereka berpijak, menuju desa.

Desa Konoha seperti biasa, selalu terlihat damai. Kegiatan di desa berjalan seperti biasa. Runa terhenti sejenak di salah sebuah atap yang cukup tinggi, memandang desa itu dengan wajah kosong. Tsunade yang berjalan lebih dahulu terhenti ketika merasa chakra Runa tidak di dekatnya. Ia ikut terhenti, menoleh pada sosok gadis pendek yang kini tampak tercenung.

Di desa ini aku akan mengabdi, batin Runa.

"Ayo Runa, kita harus menemui Hokage," ajak Tsunade dengan suara agak keras. Runa menoleh ke Tsunade, mengangguk, lalu kembali meloncat, menuju kantor hokage. Runa harus melapor dulu sebelum ia membantu para ANBU melakukan misi.

Kantor Hokage terlihat sepi. Hanya para jonin dan ANBU tampak mondar mandir disana. Tsunade mengetuk pintu, sebelum terdengar suara mengijinkannya masuk.

"Tuan Hokage," sapa Runa sembari membungkuk, sementara lelaki berambut kuning itu mengangguk. Ia tampak sedang agak santai, menikmati ramen instannya sembari menyandar di kursinya yang nyaman.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Runa?"

"Baik," sahut Runa singkat. "Aku hanya ingin melapor bahwa sekarang aku telah bebas."

"Ya," Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak pada Runa. "Bukalah nanti. Itu adalah misi dan topeng ANBU untukmu. Lusa adalah hari percobaan sebelum kau menjadi anggota ANBU yang sesungguhnya."

"Baik, Tuan Hokage..."

"Ngomong-ngomong...jangan panggil Tuan Hokage...panggil saja Naruto," katanya dengan senyum rubahnya, menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil begitu.

Kuusahakan, batin Runa.

**.**

~oOo~

.

**Normal POV**

Runa tak menyangka, bahwa misi ANBU benar-benar melelahkannya. Sebenarnya ia heran juga kenapa tubuhnya bisa selemah ini. Apa karena selama 3 tahun tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat? Runa mendengus. Ia harus memulai latihannya dari awal lagi. Hari ini harusnya ia beristirahat di rumah setelah misinya selesai dua hari lalu, tapi berhubung kondisi fisiknya mulai terasa menurun, ia merasa harus banyak latihan. Maka berangkatlah ia ke sebuah training field yang tampaknya sepi.

Yosh! Runa mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dengan semangat. Tubuhnya turun ke tanah, memulai push up. Rambutnya kini tersanggul, meski masih dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya, memberinya keleluasan untuk melakukan push up lebih banyak. Keringat mulai bercucuran dan tangannya saat hitungan ke 278, padahal targetnya hari ini adalah 500. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, ketika beberapa suara mengusiknya.

Ia menoleh.

Seorang gadis dengan dua cepol di kepalanya, dan dua orang pria dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk dengan alis tebal, juga baju ketatnya yang entah kenapa membuat Runa lelah seketika.

"Yo, Lee! Hari ini kau dan aku akan kembali sparring bersama! Kau juga Tenten! Sudah lama kita tidak latihan, tapi itu tak boleh menyurutkan semangat masa muda kitaaaa!"

"Guru Guy! Semangat masa muda!"

Runa memandang mereka dengan mata menyipit. Apan-apaan mereka itu? Batinnya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat, disana ada yang sedang latihan!"

Mati aku, batin Runa. Mereka mengarah kesini. Runa mempercepat push up nya, ingin segera kabur. Tapi ia harus tetap mencapai target 500 hari ini.

"Lee! Kita tak boleh kalah dengannya! Ayo kita push up saja, 10.000 kali!"

"Baik Guru Guy!"

Mereka mengambil posisi mengapit Runa, membuat Runa geli.

Apa-apaan ini, Runa meringis.

Akhirnya ia tak kuat. Di hitungan ke 500, ia bangkit meninggalkan makhluk berbaju hijau tersebut, dan memandang Tenten yang hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kegilaan Guru dan teman satu timnya tersebut.

"Aku tak mampu push up lama-lama di dekat mereka..." desah Runa pada Tenten. "Kau teman satu timnya?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru melihatmu disini. Kau orang baru?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hm..." Runa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kini sanggulnya telah terlepas. "Bisa ya, bisa tidak..."

"Rasanya aku tak asing dengan wajahmu..." Tenten mengitariku. "Sepertinya wajahmu ada di Buku Bingo..."

Sial, buku bingo itu tidak cepat di-update ya, batin Runa dengan wajah nelangsa.

"AH! KAU KAN NUKE-NIN KONOHA, PEMBUNUH BAYARAN DAN NINJA KRIMINAL KELAS S ITU! RUNA!"

MATI AKU, batin Runa meringis.

"Sebentar-sebentar, aku bisa menj-"

"HEYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gulungan.

Runa ternganga.

Jangan bilang...

"SENJATA!"

Puluhan senjata melayang ke arahnya. Ia sontak mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya.

TRAKK TRAK TRAK TRAK!

"HA?" Tenten melongo.

Sebuah pendaran hijau berbentuk seperti iblis muncul dari tubuh sang gadis berambut panjang tersebut mementalkan semua senjata miliknya. Iris gadis berambut ikal mayang itu kini tampak merah memunculkan dojutsu terkuat klan Uchiha.

"Aku bilang tunggu dulu, sobat..." Runa mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, lalu pendaran hijau berbentuk tulang itu menghilang perlahan. "Kau benar, tapi itu dulu!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Seru sekali," sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Terlihat seorang pria dengan bentuk pahatan wajah terbaik dan tatapan tajamnya yang bisa menusuk siapapun, menyela mereka. "Kau tak istirahat saja, Runa-san?"

"Aku harus latihan, badanku mulai melemah..." Runa melipat tangannya ke dada. "Kau sendiri tak ada misi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia berjalan menuju bagian tengah training field. Runa memandang pria tersebut. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaus beresleting berwarna abu-abu, celana ninja, dengan pedangnya yang terselip di sebuah tali berwarna ungu di pinggangnya serta kain yang melilit pinggangnya.

Satu pertanyaan menyelinap di otak Runa. Apa pria itu tak risih dengan pakaian merepotkan seperti itu?

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ia ketuaku," Runa menggaruk kepalanya, memandang Tenten. "Aku anggota ANBU sekarang..."

JGERRRRRRRRR!

Tenten merasa ada petir di siang bolong.

"M-maafkan s-saya, Runa-san, saya benar-benar tak tahu..."

"Haha, sudahlah..." Runa mengibaskan tangannya meski hatinya masih agak jengkel. "Aku mau latihan lagi, errr...siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Tenten...Runa-san," sahutnya masih dengan wajah bersalah.

"Yah, Tenten. Sudah dulu, aku mau lanjut latihan lagi," Runa meninggalkan sosok wanita berbaju cina itu dengan wajah 15 tekukan.

"Buku bingo memang harus di update..." gumamnya sebal.

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau mau disitu saja dan sit up terus menerus?" tanya Sasuke memandang gadis yang kini tubuhnya menggantung di bagian atas sebuah besi yang berbentuk seperti pintu, melakukan sit up.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut sang gadis yang rambut panjangnya kini hampir menyentuh tanah. Ia harus keramas sepulang latihan ini.

"Ayo sparring denganku," katanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa diiringi tatapan tajamnya. Menyandar di salah satu bagian tiang besi itu sembari melipat tangannya ke dada.

Pelipis Runa berkedut. Gayanya...memang sok!

"Kau mengajak sparring atau mengajak ribut denganku sih?"

"Apa kupingmu tuli? Aku mengajak sparring denganmu," sahutnya lagi.

"Tapi tingkahmu seolah mengajak ribut denganku, Uchiha..."

"Kau sendiri Uchiha,"

WUSSSH~

TEP

Kaki Runa mendarat ke tanah, dengan sebuah mata katana menempel di leher Sasuke.

"Pengecualian jika aku menjadi istri seorang Uchiha – aku tak mau disebut Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah serius. Matanya memandang wajah itu dengan tajam, sementara Runa membeku memandang wajah yang seolah membawanya ke dalam nostalgia, yang mana hanya dia saja yang tahu. Rahang yang kuat itu, tatapan tajam itu, mengingatkannya pada perasaan manis yang pernah dikecapnya sekali bersama pria yang kini ada di alam sana...

Itachi...

Trak.

Katana Runa terjatuh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke mengambil katana tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Runa.

"Jangan bilang kau berkaca-kaca karena tatapanku?"

Runa tersentak, memandang Sasuke.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke," sahutnya, membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memandang kepergian tubuh itu dengan bingung.

.

~oOo~

**.**

**Runa POV**

Sebut saja aku galau. Ya, aku memang galau. Bayangan pria itu kembali membayangi. Aku memang tak lama mengenalnya. Tapi aku bisa membaca ketulusan hatinya lewat tatapan matanya. Mata hitam keabuan itu, mata yang selalu membuatku rindu. Mata yang tak pernah berhenti membuatku menyesal karena tak pernah mengatakan perasaanku. Tak kusangka bahwa perasaanku 10 tahun yang lalu masih membekas sampai sekarang.

Aku terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang dirinya.

Izinkan aku sejenak bertemu dengannya, walau hanya lewat mimpi, Tuhan...

Aku mengingat semua kelebatan masa lalu kami yang manis. Meski aku meninggalkan desa lebih dahulu, aku selalu mencari tahu kabarnya lewat berita-berita yang ada, hingga terakhir kali aku mendengar beritanya menjadi ninja kriminal kelas S setelah pembantaian masal klannya, itu membuatku tertekan. Sempat aku berpikir, apakah itu benar-benar Itachi? Itachi yang diam-diam kucintai sejak usiaku 10 tahun? Mengapa ia bisa berubah secepat itu dalam waktu 2 tahun saja? Aku tahu, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat itu aku yakinkan pada diriku, bahwa pria berambut ponytail itu punya maksud dibalik semua yang dilakukannya...

Setelah pembantaian dan ia menjadi anggota Akatsuki, aku bertemu sekali dengannya, meski kami tak saling bercakap. Ingin sekali rasanya saat itu aku memeluknya, mengatakan 'aku rindu kebersamaan kita' tapi rasanya mulutku terbungkam saat wajah tmpan itu memandangku dingin dengan tiga tomoenya.

Mata itu, bukanlah mata Itachi yang dulu pernah kukenal...

Dan semenjak itu, kami tak pernah bertemu lagi.

Andai waktu bisa kuputar...

* * *

Bagaimana?

Masih bersambung. Maafkan jika Itachi belum muncul :D aku tahu kalian pasti gemas dan bertanya 'kemana si ganteng ituuuu~?'

Well, saya pun tidak sabar untuk segera mengepost-nya. Jadi, saya tetap...meminta review kalian semua *berojigi*

Yosh, lanjut chapter selanjutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, yo, yo. Masih bersama Lazuardi Loo di sini. Gimana, gimana?**

**Suka-suka? Dengan chapter lalu? Yay! *reader sweatdrop: nggak ada yang jawab, author bego***

**Well, it's pretty fast, as I've already tell you. Senang juga hari ini ngepost chapter langsung ada yang follow.*nari hula* Anyway, bakalan ada chapter si ganteng sebentar lagi nih, pasti pada udah nungguin khan? *Itachi FG : KYAAAAAAA ITACHIIII-KUUUUUN***

**Sorry for typo(s), dan ke-OOC-an yang terkadang harus demi menunjang cerita dan situasi. Selebihnya, saya tetap mempertahankan semua karakter tetap sama seperti Canon, kecuali Runa ^^**

**Yak, lanjut aja deh daripada kebanyakan ngemeng. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Runa by me, Lazuardi Loo.**

* * *

.

.

**Runa POV**

Minggu demi minggu berlalu bagai kecepatan cahaya. Semua misi yang kuperoleh berjalan lancar. Ini sudah bulan ketiga aku menjadi ANBU. Kebetulan hari ini aku tak ada misi, sehingga aku berencana keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Dan kali ini Tsunade berencana mengenalkan aku dengan salah satu murid kesayangannya, sekaligus agar ia bisa mengajariku ninjutsu medis. Bukan aku tak bisa ninjutsu medis, tapi aku memang harus lebih banyak belajar soal yang satu ini. Murid yang ia maksud kini sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, menulis laporan. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Sakura, perkenalkan, ini rekan yang akan menemanimu. Kupikir ia akan sedikit membantu untuk hal-hal ringan. Kau terlalu giat bekerja dan butuh asisten sepertinya," Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ah, Tsunade-_shishou_, anda baik sekali. Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu..." ia membungkuk rendah.

"Aku Runa, salam kenal," aku ikut membungkuk.

"Nah, baiklah. Kalian sudah berkenalan. Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerja. Runa, kau bantu Sakura disini..."

"Baik Nona Tsunade," aku mengangguk.

Sosok Tsunade menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerja Sakura. Sakura tersenyum padaku, lalu menarik sebuah bangku, meminta aku duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Nah. Sekarang kita rekan. Ayo kita mengobrol."

"Errr, apa kau tak banyak pekerjaan..."

"Tidak untuk hari ini. Sekarang giliran Shizune-senpai. Aku hanya sedikit berurusan dengan laporan – tapi tak masalah. Nah, sekarang ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu!"

Aku melongo, "kau belum tahu soal aku?"

"Belum, meski namamu memang terdengar tak asing..." ia melipat tangannya, berpikir, sementara aku hanya bisa facepalm. "Runa...namamu sama seperti orang ninja kriminal kelas S yang terkenal dengan gaya membunuhnya – jangan bilang kau..."

Sakura membeku dalam posisi melotot dan telunjuknya terarah padaku, "Jangan-jangan..."

"Hehehe..." aku tertawa meringis. "Sayangnya kau benar..."

Sejenak kami diam...

**BUAGGGHHH!**

"Saki, jangan terburu-buru..." aku melihat dinding ruang kerja di sebelah kepalaku yang kini telah berlubang dengan retakan yang tidak sedikit. "Aku sudah bertobat...ehehehe – sebut saja begitu."

Sakura menarik tangannya, lalu memandangku lekat-lekat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Iris viridian itu memandang mata tourmaline Runa dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu

"K-kau k-ke-kenapa?" Runa mengernyit memandang Sakura dengan pandangan setengah takut.

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana kau melakukan semuanya seorang diri, padahal kau seorang wanita? Benar kau punya sharingan? Apa kau salah satu bagian dari klan Uchiha?"

"Tch," aku mendengus. "Aku memang punya mata sharingan, tapi bukan berarti aku mau dianggap bagian dari Uchiha juga!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mata ini mengerikan," aku menunjuk mataku yang kini berubah merah. "Aku tak menyukainya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan sharingan jika kau bukan Uchiha?"

"Aku tak bilang kalau aku bukan Uchiha, aku hanya bilang aku tak mau jadi bagian Uchiha,"

Sakura sweatdrop, "apa maksudnya?"

"Aku terlahir dengan proses yang berbeda. Aku bayi kloning," aku menonaktifkan sharinganku, dan mata berwarna tourmaline milikku muncul, mengerling ke arah lain, "pria yang membuatku mengatakan DNA ayahku berasal dari DNA Uchiha."

"Itu sama saja kau bagian dari Uchiha..." Sakura kembali sweatdrop.

"Secara DNA, ya. Tapi secara kekerabatan, proses, aku hanya buatan. Makhluk yang tercipta dari proses penelitian..."

"Siapa yang membuatmu? Ia pasti luar biasa sekali bisa menciptakanmu? Kudengar kau bisa menggunakan elemen kayu juga ya?"

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya," aku memalingkan muka. Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Bicara soal Uchiha..." Sakura menerawang keluar jendela, sementara aku memandang wajahnya. "Kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya, mantan nuke-nin yang kini jadi ketua ANBU di konoha," aku mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Hehe..." Sakura memandangku dengan wajah merona, "ia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Aku memandangnya kuyu. _Here we gooo...the girls talk..._

"Lalu?"

"Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," Sakura menghela nafas. "Ia tampaknya benar-benar tak tertarik denganku. Padahal aku sudah berkorban segalanya. Menunggunya, memasakannya, memberikannya perhatian penuh, tapi ia tak berubah. Seperti tak ada artinya."

"..."

"Terakhir kali aku memberikan onigiri dan jus tomat dingin tanpa gula, ia malah bilang 'aku sudah makan. Lagipula masakanmu biasanya tak enak'. Tch! Dasar Sasuke bodoh, padahal aku mati-matian memasakan yang terbaik untuknya. Ne, ne, Runa. Katakan padaku, apakah aku harus berhenti mencintainya dan melepaskannya?"

"Mungkin..."

"Tapi penantianku selama bertahun-tahun akan sia-sia untuknya. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu menyayanginya. Aku jadi ingat saat aku masih menjadi genin, aku mengatakan perasaanku, dan ia hanya membalas, 'Sakura , terima kasih'. Tch! Apa-apaan pria Uchiha itu!"

Aku tersenyum. Aku sudah mendengar berita ini ini lewat surat yang diterimaku sebagai sosok Izumi. Semua deritanya tentang Sasuke, perasaan cintanya, pengorbanannnya, rasa sakitnya...aku tahu betul.

"Nah, kapan kau bisa ajari aku ninjutsu medis?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh. Tentu saja secepatnya..." Sakura kaget saata aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa?"

"Sebab aku akan mengajarimu memasak!"

~oOo~

.

Dan disinilah kami. Berkutat seharian dengan nasi kepal dan isinya. Dapur Sakura terlihat acak-acakkan, tapi kami cukup senang. Rencana Sakura hari ini kami akan memberikan nasi kepal dan jus tomat dingin tanpa gula untuk pria Uchiha itu. Kali ini ia dilarang menolak, sebab jika tidak, maka ia akan siap menjadi santapan kemarahanku. Aku tak berbohong.

Awas saja kau, Sasuke...

"Nah, selesai!" Sakura mengelap keringat di keningnya, setelah ia selesai merapikan hiasan diatas onigiri dalam kotak bento tersebut. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu ketika kami selesai memasak ini itu. Aku menutup rapat termos berisi jus tomat itu, lalu melepas apron pink milik gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Kau tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"Kalau aku tak salah, hari ini ia tak ada misi. Kemungkinan ia sedang berlatih fisik di _battlefield_..."

Dasar orang kasmaran, ia bahkan bisa tahu dimana pujaan hatinya kini berada...

Kami berangkat. Sakura mengatakan bahwa jarang battlefield dengan apartemennya tak begitu jauh, sehingga tak akan lama. Setelah meloncati atap-atap rumah di sekitar Konoha, kami sampai di battlefield. Disana duduk seorang pria berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang tampak sedang terengah-engah. Sakura tersenyum, lalu kami mendaratkan kaki kamu tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau baru selesai latihan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, "Hn."

Itu bukan jawaban, batinku geram. Ia tak pernah belajar sopan santun ya?

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawa makan siang untukmu," katanya lagi. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke, sementara pria itu hanya menghela nafas sembari mendengus.

"Aku tak lapar."

Pria ini! Aku ingin meremasnya dalam tangan mugen Susano'o milikku!

"Coba saja dulu. Kau tak tahu Sakura sudah mati-matian membuatnya," kataku pelan, menahan emosi.

Ia menerima dan meminum jus tomat itu, namun masih mengacuhkan kotak bento berisi onigiri yang sebenarnya bikin aku lapar juga.

"Aku tak memintanya membuatkanku."

PRIA INI LAYAK DIBUNUH!

"Kalau kau tak makan, biar aku makan satu..." aku menghela nafas, menyambar sebuah onigiri yang ada di kotak makan siang itu, memakannya satu. Ia mengambil kotak tersebut, mengangkatnya, lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kalau begitu kau habiskan saja..."

Perempatan siku muncul di pelipisku.

~oOo~

Normal POV

"Sakura, menjauhlah dariku..." Runa memandang Sakura. "Aku akan membujuknya memakan onigiri ini."

"Tapi..."

"Tolonglah," Runa mengangguk, memberi pandangan : percayalah-padaku.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu pergi menjauh menuju salah satu dahan pohon. Namun begitu, ia masih bisa melihat sosok Runa dan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, Runa berjongkok di depan si pria Uchiha yang masih dengan angkuhnya melipat tangan ke dada sembari bersila. Sok keren sekali, batin Runa jengkel.

"Jadi kau tak mau memakan onigiri ini?"

"Kupingmu tuli? Aku tidak lapar!"

Runa menghela nafas. Ia memasang _eyes no jutsu_ pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan datar.

"Tidak berhasil ya..." gumam Runa sedih.

Runa memejamkan matanya, dan membuka kembali matanya. Sebuah mangekyou sharingan miliknya yang eternal kini membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Masih tak mau makan juga?"

"Tch. Kau kira aku takut dengan matamu. Aku bisa lebih hebat darimu, kalau aku mau..." Sasuke beranjak berdiri, berjalan menjauh, memunggungi gadis itu. Seketika Runa beranjak berdiri, dengan kotak bento di tangan kirinya.

"Bukan itu."

**GROARRRRRRR!**

"M-mugen Susano'o?"

Diciptakan dari apa sebenarnya gadis ini, batin Sasuke tak percaya. Sebuah mugen Susano'o berwarna hijau dengan 4 tangan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Masih tak mau makan?"

"Kau kira aku takut, tch! Dasar perempuan tak tahu diri!" Sasuke melipat tangannya ke dada.

Runa tersengat. "Coba ulangi! **AKU TAK TAHU DIRI? HAH? TAK TAHU DIRI?**"

Syut.

Lilitan kayu tiba-tiba muncul di pergelangan kaki dan tangan Sasuke, sementara sebuah lilitan kayu di pinggangnya menariknya ke belakang, membuat punggungnya berbenturan dengan pohon. Runa menyeringai. Berjalan, mendekati Sasuke, sambil tangan kanan memegang nasi kepalnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Apa-apaan kau Runa! Kau pikir kau hebat?"

POFF. Sosok tadi berubah menjadi batang pohon.

Syut.

"Jangan main di balik punggung musuh, Sasuke!" Runa tersenyum, menoleh ke arah Sasuke asli yang kini di belakangnya dengan posenya yang sama, terlilit dengan mokuton milik Runa.

"Kau harusnya lebih menghargai wanita, Sasuke..." Runa memperkecil bentuk Susano'onya hingga hanya separuh tubuhnya.

"RUNAAAAAA! KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!"

"Hanya bisa menggerutu dan menyerapah, eh?" Runa mendekat. Salah satu tangan susanoonya kini berayun dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, ketika...

"H-hentikan, Runa! Hahahahahahaha Runa Runa! HAHAHAHA...ICK, HUKS, HAHAHHA, RUNA, HIHIHI, HAHAHA..."

Dari jauh Sakura melongo memandangi pemandangan itu.

"Tangan Susano'o Runa menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke?" Sakura sweatdrop.

"RUNAAAA! AKU MO-HAAHAHAHA IHIK HAHAHAHA..."

HAP.

Runa memasukkan sebuah onigiri dari kotak bento di tangan kirinya ke mulut Sasuke, dan perlahan Susano'o Runa hilang.

Jurus mokuton Runa dilepas. Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah dengan mata membulat dengan onigiri tersumpal di mulutnya. Runa mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke , membentuknya agar tampak menengadah, lalu meletakkan kotak bento itu di tangannya.

"Habiskanlah. Rasanya tak buruk kok," Runa mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Hargailah wanita, karena ibumu juga seorang wanita."

Sementara itu dari jauh Sakura terperangah.

"Runa..."

Ia berlari melompati dahan, lalu menuju battlefield, menuju Runa yang kini berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, mengarah ke arahnya.

"Runa, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau hebat!"

Runa tersenyum kecil. "Tak seberapa. Aku senang akhirnya Sasuke memakan onigirimu. Pria itu memang harus sedikit diberi pelajaran."

"Ta-tapi Runa, kupikir tadi kau sedikit kelewatan..."

"Tidak..." Runa mengebaskan debu dari baju hitam kesukaannya. "Ia memang harus menghargai wanita, karena ibunya juga adalah seorang wanita. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada seorang gadis untuk menghajar pria yang ia cintai jika pria itu berlaku seenaknya atau menyakiti hatinya."

Sakura merasa teringat dengan kalimat itu, meski agak bingung, "maksudmu?"

Runa tersenyum manis pada Sakura, "kau ingat teman penamu yang bernama Izumi?"

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku melahap onigiri yang ia jejalkan padaku. Benar apa katanya, rasanya enak. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya Sakura sudah lebih mahir memasak. Kupandangi sosok gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bergelombang itu dengan senyuman di bibirku. Ia mengeluarkan Susano'o sempurnanya hanya untuk memaksaku memakan masakan Sakura. Gadis baik. Kuhabiskan onigiri itu, karena tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi lapar.

Dan senyuman serta pandangan teduh tadi? Serta elusan tangannya mengacak rambutku? Aku memegang kepalaku, lalu memandang telapak tangan yang tadi menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Kalau dari kemampuan ia memang luar biasa, tapi di sisi lain itu tampak begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Aku juga sempat merasakan seperti perasaan ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya dan jantungku berdegup kencang di dekatnya.

Apa arti perasaan ini?

Tubuh mereka menjauh. Kini aku sendiri. Aku tersenyum tipis, menghabiskan 5 onigiri tersebut tanpa sisa. Setelah meminum jus tomat, aku kembali ke rumah. Pulang. Sepanjang jalan menuju distrik Uchiha, aku merasa bayangan Runa terus berkelebat dalam benakku.

Gadis itu tak seperti kebanyakan.

.

**Runa POV**

"Jadi kau Izumi, sahabat penaku selama 5 tahun ini?" Sakura melotot kaget.

Aku terkekeh. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang padaku, Runaaaaaa!"

"Maaf-maaf, kupikir aku harus cari waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, dan kebetulan tadi timingnya pas. Maaf ya..." aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Selama 3 tahun ini aku mengirimi surat dari penjara...hehehe..."

"Kau ini..." Sakura tersenyum penuh haru. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu...kau banyak memberi nasihat berarti buatku..."

"Santai saja Sakura...nah, kita makan dulu. Ramennya sudah datang," aku mengambil sumpit, lalu memandang semangkuk jumbo ramen miso.

Kami kini berada di Ichiraku. Satu buah onigiri tak cukup menyumpal perutku yang sangat mudah kelaparan jika mengeluarkan chakra. Bagaimanapun, aku suka makan. Setelah memberikan onigiri tadi pada si pria sombong itu, kami sepakat untuk makan di Ichiraku. Kebetulan kami berdua memang sama-sama lapar.

Rasanya senang bisa menikmati sebuah kehidupan normal.

"Sakura-_chan_? Runa-_san_? Kalian makan disini?"

"Ah, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia tampaknya sedang istirahat dari membaca laporannya di kantor. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura, lalu memesan ramen. Setelah itu, ia menatap kami yang dengan syahdunya menikmati ramen.

"Nah Runa? Kemana saja selama libur dari misi?"

"Aku hanya mengajari Sakura masak, dan belajar ninjutsu medis..."

"Wah! Kau bisa masak Runa? Kapan-kapan buatkan aku makanan yang enak ya?"

**BLETAKKK**!

"Sembarangan saja kau minta dibuatkan makanan! Kau pikir kau siapa? Minta pada Hinata sana!" Sakura memandang Naruto galak, sementara sang Hokage kini hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Memang aku pernah dengar bahwa sang hokage kini menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga, si gadis berambut indigo yang katanya sih, seorang pemalu. Entahlah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"S-sakit..."

"Sudahlah Sakura," aku tertawa kecil, lalu memandang Naruto. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Benarkah! Asyiiik!" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum rubahnya. Ramen pesanannya datang. Kami kembali melanjutkan makan ramen dengan tenang. Tampaknya sang hokage serius sekali jika sudah berhubungan dengan cinta sejatinya, ramen.

"Tuan Hokage, aku duluan," kataku beranjak, setelah aku dan Sakura membayar, memandang Naruto yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan mie.

"Ah, iha (iya)! Hahai hanhi (sampai nanti)!"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Kami berjalan pelan. Keramaian toko-toko dan orang yang berlalu lalang tampak mengisi suasana di sekitar jalan pedesaan tersebut. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan bahagia menyelinap di hati saat aku akhirnya bisa memiliki sebuah pekerjan yang baik, kehidupan yang menenangkan dan semua yang seorang shinobi berhak dapatkan. Aku dan Sakura berpisah di blok ke empat, ia ke kiri dan aku ke kanan. Memang setelah aku keluar dari penjara, Nona Tsunade telah menyewakanku sebuah apartemen serta beberapa helai bajunya padaku. Ia hanya meminta aku membayar uang yang telah ia bayarkan pada sang pemilik apartemen secara mengangsur. Tak masalah. Setidaknya aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari apartemen.

Hari ini panjang, tapi menyenangkan.

~oOo~

"Hari ini misi solo, Runa-san. Banyak para ANBU sedang menjalankan misi juga," Naruto memberikanku dua buah gulungan, warna merah dan kuning. "Antarkan yang merah ke Suna. Di perjalanan mungkin kau akan menghadapi beberapa masalah, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Gulungan berisi rahasia penting. Jangan sampai lepas darimu atau hilang. Setelah itu kau pergi Ame. Jadilah mata-mata disana. Rincian tugas ada di gulungan kuning."

"Baik, Tuan Hokage," aku mengangguk.

Dan, pergilah aku. Dengan jubah putih dan topeng kucing yang bentuk mulutnya cemberut. Malam yang berhujan membuat suasana terasa dingin. Perjalanan ke suna akan membutuhkan waktu dua hari, dan cuaca buruk. Untung saja aku membawa banyak ransum makanan. Memang berat, tapi tak masalah. Aku tak akan konsentrasi misi jika kelaparan.

Sebenarnya aku suka hujan. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan misi seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sebentar. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Menghentikan hujan dengan rinnegan.

Aku meloncat menuju salah satu dahan yang agak rimbun. Disana aku membuka topengku dan menyibak rambut yang selalu menutupi mata kananku. Saat itu aku membentangkan tanganku sebentar, lalu memejamkan mata.

Berhentilah hujan. Malam ini aku berangkat misi...lagipula dahan pohon jadi licin dan basah jika hujan sehingga aku tak bisa meloncat dan harus berjalan...itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari meloncati dahan pohon...

Langit tiba-tiba kembali membiru. Perlahan, hujan lebat berganti dengan hujan gerimis sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Aku kembali menutup mata rinneganku, kemudian memakai topengku, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

_Dua hari kemudian..._

Misi kelas S ke 18. Ya, ke 18. Semuanya kelas S. Misi kelas S ini semuanya berbahaya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Suna aku dua kali dihadang banyak missing-nin. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus harus menghabisi mereka, karena mereka memaksa meminta gulungan merah itu. Atas dasar hormatku pada hokage dan profesi, aku kembali membunuh. Yah, tapi setidaknya aku membunuh karena alasan. Melindungi negara Hi, desa Konohagakure. Nah, jelas membunuh mereka bukanlah suatu kesalahan, meski sedari tadi aku berusaha tidak membunuh. Setidaknya aku memilih bertahan dan menghindar.

Tapi, lagi-lagi aku membunuh.

"Tuan Kazekage," kataku, berlutut dengan satu lutut menempel pada lantai. Sang kazekage – yang terkenal akan kemampuan pengendalian pasirnya memandangku dingin.

"Dari Konoha rupanya. Aku sudah menunggumu. Berikan gulungan tersebut," katanya singkat.

Aku mengangguk, beranjak berdiri, lalu memberikan gulungan merah tersebut pada sang kazekage. Ia mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau seorang wanita?"

"Benar, Tuan Kazekage..."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi..."

Aku mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan kazekage. Sekarang Amegakure tujuanku.

.

**Gaara POV**

Seorang wanita, eh? Aku melemparkan gulungan itu ke meja, tersenyum. Seorang ANBU wanita? Berarti wanita itu bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia pasti gadis hebat dengan kemampuan yang memang layak sehingga ia berhak menjadi anggota squad tersebut. Menarik.

Aku tersenyum. Seperti apa wajah di balik topeng dan suara serak-serak basah itu?

**.**

**Normal POV**

Amegakure. Desa ini terkenal akan hujannya yang tak pernah berhenti. Dulu, Pain sang pemilik Rinnegan pun menjadi pimpinan di desa ini, selain ia juga menjadikan desa ini sebagai base dari Akatsuki. Untungnya, mereka telah hancur beberapa tahun lalu, dan kini Ame tampak stabil. Runa tak tahu pasti siapa pemimpin desa itu sekarang, karena pada intinya ia mendapat misi lagi untuk menjadi mata-mata di desa hujan ini.

Jubahnya kembali basah.

Saat ini ia tak mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya yang full fit, melainkan sebuah yukata dengan jubah putih, menutupi tas yang tersandang di punggungnya. Ia mencari sebuah penginapan yang pas, bersikap anggun layaknya seorang gadis manis, meski sisi dalamnya ia adalah seorang iblis pencuri informasi. Misiku kali ini untuk mendapat infomasi dari sekelompok shinobi yang desas-desusnya menggunakan sihir untuk membunuh musuh mereka. Mereka menjadi ancaman yang mengerikan jika memang benar seorang penyihir. Atau bahkan mereka bisa membunuh dari jarak jauh...

"Hai nona cantik, mau kemana?"

Langkahnya terhenti, menoleh. Ini dia mereka, orang yang harus aku seilidiki, batin Runa. Salah satu anggota dari shinobi yang mencurigakan itu.

Runa tersenyum, mendekat.

Semalaman suntuk Runa tak tidur demi informasi. Ia memang mendapatkan banyak informasi dari salah satu anggota shinobi mencurigakan itu. Pria itu mabuk, dan membeberkan semuanya. Terang saja mudah, orang mabuk pasti berbicara jujur. Runa merasa hari itu ia diberkati. Dalam dua hari ia sudah cukup banyak mendapati informasi dari pria mabuk tersebut.

Perjalanan pulang. Kali ini terasa lebih melelahkan dari yang ia duga. Totalnya lima hari. Dengan loncatan pelan, ia berjalan pulang melompati dahan. Saatnya pulang. Ia tak sabar untuk bisa tidur di ranjang nyaman di apartemennya. Berharap perjalanan pulangnya tak mendapat gangguan – dengan tubuh yang berpakaian ANBU lengkap dengan topeng dan jubahnya, ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini poninya yang biasa menutupi mata rinnegannya dibiarkan terbuka, karena ia merasa aman dan tak akan ada yang melihat.

"Ohok, ugh..."

Suara batuk. Pendengaran tajamnya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah suara dari arah jam 10. Ia melompat, mengejar dan mencari sumber suara.

Kakinya mendarat di sebuah dahan terakhir, memandang apa yang terjadi. Saat itu ia mendapati seorang pria yang dikelilingi banyak oinin. Pria itu terlihat sangat payah, dengan tubuh lebam dan memar disana-sini. Rambut panjangnya kini terurai berantakan. Tubuh kurus dan tingginya terjerembab di atas tanah. Ada 8 oinin yang kini tampaknya hendak berusaha menangkap pria tersebut. Ia tampak setengah tengkurap, menahan rasa sakit.

"Lihat siapa yang kita dapatkan,"

"Kepalanya pasti sangat berharga mahal..."

"Tak kusangka ia masih hidup. Padahal aku dengar ia sudah dibunuh oleh adiknya sendiri. Heh, dasar pecundang..."

Eh? Runa tertegun. Sepertinya kisah seorang pria yang dibunuh oleh adiknya tampak tidak asing baginya...

"Ayo kita bawa segera!"

Runa terperanjat. Pria itu...! Runa menggeleng tak percaya! Dia masih hidup?!

**TBC**

* * *

**Jujur, saya nggak jago bikin scene pertarungan dan misi semacamnya itulah. Mangkanya dipersingkat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa genre ini masuknya ke romance dan family.**

**Soal Runa yang menghentikan hujan itu, ah stuck saya. Ada yang tahu cara Pein menghentikan hujan? Kalau tahu kasih tahu, entar diedit.**

**Hehehe...siapa coba yang ditemuin Runa?**

**Tebak!**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng, reviewnya pelis!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update lagi! Hahahahaha! Kilat ya?**

**Ide ini memang sudah_ kill me inside_ jika tidak disalurkan (Itachi: lebay banget kamu Runa!). _I keep fixing another chapter as soon as possible_, karena saya nggak yakin minggu depan akan update cepat seperti saat ini mengingat _back to basic time_ (baca: laporan praktikum mikropaleontologi dan laporan lapangan lain *maybe*) sudah dimulai dan saya jamin 200 persen semua hal itu akan menyita semua waktu saya, sehingga saya update kilat!**

**Yosh, langsung saja!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Runa by me, Lazuardi Loo.**

* * *

.

**Normal POV**

Runa mendaratkan kakinya di antara mereka yang mengerumuni sosok tubuh tersebut dengan jantung yang berdegup, memastikan.

"Tch! ANBU Konoha, heh? Jangan ganggu urusan kami! Urusi saja misi-misimu!"

"Kalau kau mencampuri urusan kami, kami tak segan membunuhmu!"

"Silahkan saja," kata Runa pelan, melangkah pelan pada tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan nafasnya tinggal satu-satu itu. "Aku tak takut mati."

"Baiklah, kalian," seorang pria memberi aba-aba pada oinin yang lainnya. "Kita habisi dia sekarang!"

Wajah ini, Runa tercengang memandangi tubuh yang tampak babak belur itu. Ia kenal wajah ini!

**Flashback**

"Siapa disana?" tanya sebuah suara menggelegar yang membuat jantung Runa hampir meloncat keluar. Dari posisi jongkok, ia berdiri, lalu berbalik. Di balik tudungnya, ia melihat jelas bahwa dua orang pria berjubah awan merah itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan mata tajam dan berkulit biru – Kisame – dan seorang pria bermata merah yang setengah wajahnya tertutup kerah jubahnya.

Runa mendesah pelan. Padahal Runa tak ada urusan dengan mereka – ia hanya sedang mengambilkan beberapa tanaman obat untuk Rei, tapi sepertinya waktunya kurang tepat. Hujan tampak begitu deras, memberi efek yang lebih mencekam pada pertemuannya dengan dua orang anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Go-gomen, aku hanya penduduk sipil disini, sedang mencari tanaman obat, aku akan pergi..." Runa membungkuk, hendak berbalik dan tak berniat akan memberikan perlawanan. Baru saja tubuhnya hendak beranjak berbalik – memberi pandangan postur tubuh menyamping - tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kisame yang terdengar curiga.

"Tidak bisa, siapa saja yang kami anggap mencurigakan – "

"Biarkan dia pergi, Kisame..."

"Tapi Itachi – "

"Biarkan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal misi kita."

DEG. Itachi. Runa membeku dalam posisinya yang menyampingi kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Bukan, bukan takut. Ia hanya penasaran, sebelum akhirnya mata Runa mengerling ke arah Itachi yang memandangnya dingin. Seketika jantung Runa berdetak kencang. Kerlingan itu cukup tajam, sebelum innernya yang lain tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itachi," bisiknya yang teredam oleh suara hujan.

**Flashback End**

"Itachi!" suara Runa terpekik.

Derapan kaki mendekati Runa dengan cepat. Runa masih terpekur, berlutut pada satu kakinya memandang tubuh tinggi dengan tatapan nanar, membentangkan tangannya.

"_SHINRA TENSEI_!"

**BRAKKK! KRAAKK KRAKK KRAKK KRAKKK!**

Itachi sayup-sayup masih mendengar suara pria-pria yang menyerangnya tadi mengaduh, dan matanya yang kini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya memandang pohon-pohon tumbang akibat kekuatan Rikudo Sennin tersebut.

Shinra tensei, batin Itachi tak percaya. Tubuhnya yang masih terkapar lemah terasa lemas, mata kelamnya menengadah memandang wajah bertopeng itu pada kedua matanya.

Sharingan dan Rinnegan, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Bertahanlah Itachi, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!"

Runa menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuat segel tangan.

_"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"_

POFF.

"Runa!" bunshin kedua Runa muncul. Ia memandang pohon-pohon tumbang dengan delapan oinin yang kini berusaha bangkit setelah terpental jauh, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"URUS MEREKA, JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!"

"Baik," bunshin itu mengangguk

"Kau urus mereka, aku akan membawa pria ini kembali ke konoha! Panggil yang lain jika kau tak sanggup!"

"Baik."

Tubuh Runa lalu melesat, membawa pria yang kini digendong dipunggungnya dengan cepat.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

"Itachi!" orang itu terpekik.

Suara seorang wanita.

Mataku yang kini terbuka perlahan hanya bisa tengadah memandangnya. Gadis itu mengenakan topeng khas yang kukenal, topeng seorang anggota ANBU Konoha. Aku merasa bersyukur, akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkanku.

Delapan oinin itu telah berderap menuju tubuhnya. Apa yang ia lakukan, masih terpekur disini memandangku? Aku sempat melihat kedua mata yang bebeda motif. Motif riak air dan sharingan. Ia memiliki Rinnegan!

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

**BRAKKK! KRAAKK KRAKK KRAKK KRAKKK!**

Aku masih mendengar suara pria-pria yang menyerangnya tadi mengaduh, dan mataku yang kini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya menangkap pemandangan dimana pohon-pohon tumbang akibat kekuatan tersebut.

Aku tak salah lihat, itu benar mata Rinnegan.

"Bertahanlah Itachi, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha!"

Siapa gadis ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?

_"Kagenbunshin no jutsu!"_

POFF.

"Runa!" sebuah suara gadis menginterupsi pemikiranku. Bunshin itu memandang sekitar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Nama gadis ini ternyata Runa. Runa...Runa? Gadis itu?

"URUS MEREKA, JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!"

"Baik," sahut bunshin tersebut. Gadis bernama Runa ini mengangkat tubuhku ke punggungnya, sementara tubuh wanita bernama Izumi membantu tubuhku agar tak jatuh dari punggung Runa.

"Kau urus mereka, aku akan membawa pria ini kembali ke konoha!"

Bunshin itu terlihat mengangguk.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Siapapun! Tolong aku!" panggil Runa, berteriak saat sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Beberapa ninja medis menolong Runa yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan membawa sosok tinggi dan berat itu. Mereka membawa tubuh Itachi dengan ranjang dengan roda dibawahnya, sementara Runa hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia telah melepas jubahnya, merasa nafasnya begitu sesak.

Sekarang aku harus menemui hokage, batinnya. Ia beranjak, melompati atap, ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan sosok berambut perak melawan gravitasi yang juga sepertinya akan melapor pada hokage.

"Bagaimana misimu, Runa-_san_?"

"Lancar," kata Runa tertawa kecil, "kau sendiri, Hatake-_san_?"

"Lancar, dan panggil saja aku Kakashi,"

"Baiklah."

"Kulihat kau baru saja dari Rumah Sakit. Kau terluka?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku mengantarkan seorang pria yang terluka."

"Siapa?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Apa? Bukankah ia sudah mati?" nada suara Kakashi menunjukkan ketidak percayaan.

"Aku juga tak tahu," Runa menggeleng.

Kedua ANBU tersebut menuju kantor Hokage, lalu menghadap sang Hokage yang kini tengah menyantap ramen instant miliknya. Di meja sang hokage ada beberapa cup ramen yang masih utuh dan sudah habis. Kedua ANBU itu sweatdrop bersamaan.

Namun, ia tetaplah hokage.

"Tuan Hokage,"

"Tuan Hokage,"

"Ah kalian!" Naruto meletakkan cup ramennya, lalu menyuruh keduanya berdiri.

Keduanya melapor. Runa berhasil memberikan informasi, yang nantinya harus ia tulis ke dalam bentuk laporan. Misi Kakashi pun berjalan lancar. Penjabaran informasi sejauh ini sukses. Runa baru saja hendak kembali pulang ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tuan hokage, izin bicara informal?"

"Silahkan saja, Runa..."

"Tadi, aku membawa Itachi. Ia hidup, namun dalam keadaan babak belur..."

Mata biru itu membulat. Sumpit yang ia pegang jatuh, seolah tak percaya. Kakashi yang sudah mendengar hal ini tampak lebih tenang, meski hingga saat ini ia masih ingin tahu penjelasannya lebih lanjut dari Runa.

"Kau bercanda khan?"

"Tidak, aku bukan tipikal gadis yang suka berbual, Tuan Hokage..." kata Runa singkat. "Ia kini di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"AKU HARUS MEMBERITAHU TEME!" Naruto meloncat melalui jendela, menuju atap-atap rumah penduduk, hendak mencari Sasuke.

Sementara itu, kedua ANBU itu hanya bisa melempar senyum penuh arti.

**Normal POV**

Itachi merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Memar-memar di tubuhnya sudah hilang, tapi sakitnya masih terasa. Cairan infus tampak mengalir dari selang memlalui pergelangan tangannya, memberi sedikit stamina pada tubuh Itachi yang kurus. Ia melempar pandangannya ke luar. Setelah hidup yang kedua kali karena edo tensei dan mati lagi, ia kembali hidup...dan kini dengan sebuah Rinne tensei. Ia tak tahu siapa yang memberikan nyawa padanya. Matanya juga membaik dan dadanya tak sakit seperti saat ia melawan Sasuke. Rinne tensei benar-benar memberikan energi dan kesembuhan permanen pada tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah hancur menjadi tulang belulang.

Tuhan sangat baik padanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat saat-saat sebelum ia ditolong.

Gadis itu.

Ya, gadis yang membunuh sahabat ayahnya demi sebuah kekuatan, lalu meninggalkannya.

Itachi memandang langit-langit. Runa?

Benaknya menyusuri kenangan masa lalu. Gadis yang pertama kali ia kenal saat ia berusia 12 tahun. Gadis itu dingin dan tampak sulit bersahabat, tapi sebenarnya sahabat yang menyenangkan. Itachi tersenyum. Ya, ia mulai mengingatnya. Ia ingat saat gadis itu menyisakan dua tusuk dango untuknya, sementara ia membawa beberapa onigiri yang sengaja ia beli sepulang misi, hanya untuk dimakan bersama dengan gadis itu.

Gadis kesepian itu.

"Selamat malam Uchiha-_san_!" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia memandang gadis berambut pink panjang yang sepertinya merupakan iryo-nin. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Sudah, terima kasih," katanya, memandang Sakura yang meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi minuman, obat, dan makanan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada ANBU yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, Uchiha-san," Sakura memerhatikan infus, lalu kembali menatap Itachi. "Sayang, aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi sepertinya ia wanita. Karena aku mendengar suaranya meminta pertolongan."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kakak!" sebuah suara baritone terdengar. Sakura menoleh, dan seketika mendapati pria yang ia cintai memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tak menyangka, matanya membulat. Di belakangnya Naruto tersenyum – masih dengan jubah hokagenya, memandang Sasuke dan Itachi yang tampak begitu hangat.

"Kakak, b-bagaimana ka-kau..."

"Aku tak tahu Sasuke..." Itachi menggeleng. Sasuke menolong kakaknya yang berusaha duduk, dan digenggamnya tangan Itachi.

"Aku..." Sasuke bingung. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia kakaknya kembali lagi. Kakak yang ia cintai, yang ia sayangi, yang selalu menyayanginya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memeluk Itachi.

"T-teme..." desis Naruto tak percaya, bahwa sahabatnya yang super dingin itu bisa menunjukkan emosi terpendamnya di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sakura menitikkan air mata, terharu. Ia merasa begitu bahagia, melihat Sasuke tampak begitu senang dengan kembalinya sang kakak.

"Hei, kalian tak mengajakku melihat pertunjukkan ini rupanya..." sebuah suara menginterupsi suasana haru di ruang perawatan tersebut.

Seorang gadis dengan terusan biru muda dan kedua katananya di pinggangnya, tampak tersenyum.

"Runa!" Sakura tersenyum memandangi sahabatnya.

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Sasuke memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Aku akui, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, dimana aku bisa kembali bersua dengan Sasuke dan kembali ke desa kelahiranku. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Bahkan ini tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpi terindahku sekalipun. Aku mengelus punggungnya, memberinya ketenangan.

"Hei, kalian tak mengajakku melihat pertunjukkan ini rupanya..." ucap sebuah suara.

Saat itu, aku melepas pelukanku. Sesosok gadis muncul, berkulit gelap dan bertubuh pendek. Rambut panjangnya yang tampak diikat di bagian ujung, ikatan rendah. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh juntaian rambut yang juga dikucir dengan gaya yang sama seperti rambut dibelakangnya. Ia tampak tersenyum, memandangi kami.

Cantik.

"Runa!" suara gadis berambut pink ini membuatku terasa tersengat.

Gadis ini, ya, itu dia, Runa, yang telah menyelamatkanku. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum tipis. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir di hatiku. Seperti inikah wajahnya sekarang? Kulit gelap, rambut hitamnya yang terurai panjang. Tubuhnya yang pendek namun berisi itu. Gadis inilah yang telah menyelamatkanku...

"Yo, Sakura!" Runa tersenyum, dan Sakura mengangguk. "Kau datang juga?"

"Hanya menemani Kakashi," katanya, dan muncullah sosok pria bermasker dan berambut perak. "Ia ingin menemui kakak dari muridnya."

Senyumku memudar. Pria itu, aku memang mengenalnya. Ia juga seorang ANBU, kalau aku tidak salah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Itachi?" tanya Kakashi, memandangku dengan pandangan malasnya seperti biasa. "Kudengar saat kau dibawa kesini tubuhmu babak belur."

"Masih terasa sakit, tapi lebih baik..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Nah Uchiha-_san_, sebaiknya makan dulu. Dan para penjenguk lainnya," Sakura memandang jam dinding, "Jam besuk sudah habis! Hush! Keluar! Dan Runa, kau bantu aku disini..."

"Eh? Aku?" Runa melongo. "Tapi aku baru saja pulang!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian...yang lainnya, KELUAR!"

Kulihat Runa memandangi Kakashi dengan tatapan kesal. Wajahnya lucu sekali saat itu. Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan : apa-ada-yang-salah? Dan Runa memandangnya dengan tatapan : semua-ini-salah-mu! Akhirnya Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya pulang dengan wajah kesal dan menggerutu. Sakura keluar setelah menyuntikkan beberapa vitamin di selangku, lalu pergi keluar dari ruang perawatanku. Sementara Runa tampak terpekur, mungkin bingung.

Saat itu akhirnya kamar mulai sepi. Hanya aku dan dia ruangan tersebut. Perutku terasa lapar, tapi tanganku tak cukup kuat untuk bergerak.

"Err, _kunoichi_..." aku memanggil Runa, dan seketika Runa mengangkat alisnya, kaget. "Kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Suapi aku," kataku pelan. Seketika itu mata Runa membulat. "Tanganku masih agak sakit untuk mengangkat sendok."

"Ooh, baiklah..." Runa mengangguk, lalu menarik kursi yang ada disisi ranjangku. Ia mengangkat piring tersebut, lalu menyuapiku perlahan.

"Katakan saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu," katanya, membuatku agak kaget, meski saat ini aku masih diam dengan wajah stoic milikku sambil tetap mengunyah.

"Terima kasih..."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah membawaku kembali," kataku. Mata biru lautnya membulat kembali.

"Kau tahu itu aku?" Runa menganga, membeku dalam posisi sendok di tangan kanan dan piring di tangan kiri. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, kunoichi."

"Aa," ia mengangguk, meski sepertinya ia agak jengah saat ia mendengarku memanggilnya 'kunoichi' kembali menyuapiku dengan sayur tahu. "Sama-sama, Uchiha-_san_."

Aku kembali mengunyah, lalu menelan suapan tersebut, menimpali ucapannya.

"Panggil aku Itachi saja."

"Baik, kalau kau meminta demikian..."

Kami kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Saat itu makanku telah habis. Ia mengambil sari buah di gelas tersebut, lalu membantuku meminumnya dengan sedotan, setelah meletakkan gelas itu kembali, ia duduk lagi dikursi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Itachi-_san_?"

"Aku ingin bertanya..."

"Hm?"

"Kau dekat dengan Kakashi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya dekat dengannya sebatas partner dalam pasukan ANBU," Runa menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng. Ia beranjak berdiri, menatapku.

"Itachi-_san_, kupikir ini saatnya kau beristirahat..." Runa tersenyum, sementara aku kembali ke posisi tidurku. Ia membetulkan selimutku, memandangku dengan pandangan teduhnya.

"Selamat malam, Itachi-_san_," katanya pelan. Tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatanku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia lebih cantik sekarang dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai itu. Meski tubuhnya masih tetap pendek dan mata hitam kelamnya kini berganti dengan mata hitam kebiruan, wajahnya tetap membuatku...membeku dan jatuh. Jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hanya saja tatapan diamnya yang sejak dulu membuatku selalu ingin melindunginya kini tak ada lagi, tergantikan oleh tatapan tanpa ekspresi, kecuali sesekali menunjukkan tawa dan senyum kecilnya.

Gadis kecil yang dulu menggemaskan itu, memang bukan lagi seorang Runa yang kukenal dulu.

**.**

**.**

**Runa POV**

Ia hidup kembali.

Ia ada disini, entah dengan cara apa, ia kembali hidup...

Doaku terkabulkan...

Aku menatap lantai dengan hampa. Tapi...

Ia lupa padaku.

Ia melupakanku.

Ia tak mengingatku.

Aku tertegun di depan pintu ruang perawatan Itachi, dengan pandangan kosong.

Jadi semua perasaanku ini...sia-sia?

"Runa-_chan_?" panggil Sakura dengan wajah bingung, mengagetkanku. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya sedikit melamun..." kataku tergagap, "dimana aku harus menyimpan piring-piring kotor ini?"

"Simpan saja di dapur, ada di dekat toilet sebelah sana," Sakura menunjuk ke arah timur. Aku mengangguk, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalananku menuju dapur otakku tak berhenti memikirkannya. Meski konyol karena aku menyukainya sejak usia 10 tahun, aku tak bisa membohongiku perasaanku sendiri, perasaanku padanya sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. Apalagi semua doaku selama ini – terkabul – tidak, lebih tepatnya Tuhan memberiku lebih daripada yang aku pinta. Tuhan tak memberikan mimpiku tentangnya, tapi lebih dari itu, kehidupannya! Ia kembali hidup!

Tapi mengapa ia tak ingat padaku, gadis pendek berkulit gelap yang rajin membawakannya makanan dan menghabiskan waktu setelah latihan atau misi untuk saling melihat matahari tenggelam?

"Runa, kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat aku kembali ke ruangan Sakura/

"Sakura," panggilku padanya. "Izinkan aku merawat Itachi."

Mata Sakura membulat, menatapku kaget. "Ada apa dengannya, Runa?'

Aku menghela nafas, "bukankah dalam surat, aku pernah menceritakan padamu bahwa aku memiliki cinta yang belum sempat kunyatakan karena pria yang kucintai telah tiada?"

"Ah ya, aku ingat, lalu kenapa?" Sakura duduk di sebelahku, yang kini menunduk dengan lelah. Ia mencerna maksud kalimatku tadi, sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya, mulai mengerti. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

"...ya kau benar Sakura. Itachi lah pria tersebut..." kataku menyelanya. "Tapi sepertinya ia tak mengingatku..."

"Bersabarlah..." Sakura menepuk bahuku. "Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hingga lupa padamu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Semoga saja."

~oOo~

Aku meletakkan kedua katana milikku di meja. Kali ini aku mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, karena aku sengaja mengambil pakaian ganti saat aku meminta izin untuk merawat Itachi. Kulihat Sakura masih terlelap di sofa. Aku mengenakan sepatu ninjaku, lalu mencuci muka. Setelah menyisir rambut panjangku, aku membangunkan Sakura.

"Hey, Saki!" aku menggoyang-goyang bahunya. "Bangun, ini sudah jam enam pagi."

Ia membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap. "Runa?"

"Yo," aku tersenyum. "Ayo kita mulai kesibukan kita."

Sakura beranjak duduk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju westafel, mencuci muka.

Suasana rumah sakit? Begitulah, sepi di pagi, ramai saat siang. Kami berdua kesana kemari untuk memeriksa pasien rawat inap dan khusus untuk Sakura, memeriksa pasien yang hanya berkunjung untuk berobat tanpa rawat inap. Sejujurnya ini baru pertama kali aku menginap di rumah sakit dan membantu Sakura, meski sering juga aku membantunya. Tak kusangka bekerja di rumah sakit sama lelahnya dengan mengerjakan misi kelas S. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, seperti santai dan memberikan pengobatan memalui chakra murni dan menulis laporan saja kan?

Akunya saja yang sok tahu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Kami berdua kembali tepar di ruang kerja Sakura.

"Kau sudah memeriksa kamar 112?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?" aku beranjak duduk. "Aku akan kesana."

Itu kamar Itachi, batinku pelan. Aku mengambil beberapa ramuan seperti yang diberikan dosisnya oleh Sakura, membawa nampan berisi makanan dan membawanya ke kamar tersebut. Sebelum masuk, aku mengambil nafas panjang, menyiapkan hati dan perasaanku dulu. Kuintip dirinya melalui jendela kaca yang ada di pintu sembari berjinjit (151 cm, aku pendek kan?) Saat itu kulihat wajah tampannya tampak tengadah memandang langit-langit. Aku membuka kenop pintu tersebut, dan kulihat ia tersentak.

"Kau masih disini?" tanyanya saat meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan obat itu di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana, merasa sudah baikan?"

"Hm, masih agak sakit di daerah perut dan bahu..."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham

"Mungkin besok sakitnya akan menghilang," kataku pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak memeriksaku?" tanyanya, masih dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku tak begitu ahli soal itu," jawabku singkat. "Apa kau ingin kupanggilkan Sakura untuk memeriksamu?

"Tidak, aku ingin kau yang memeriksanya," sahutnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Ia beranjak duduk perlahan, membuka kancing bajunya. Aku memang masih memasang wajah datar, tapi hatiku sudah memekik. Apa yang kau lakukan, musang? (Itachi: musang)

"Kenapa kau membuka baju?" tanyaku tetap dengan nada pelan.

"Bukankah saat pemeriksaan biasanya pasien diminta membuka baju?" tanyanya retoris.

"Baiklah, terserah saja," sahutku pelan.

Aku meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di bahunya, lalu mengalirkan chakra murniku disana. Pendaran cahaya hijau mulai melingkupi bagian bahu tersebut. Jantungku berdegup saat sadar bahwa telapak tanganku hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari bahunya. Jujur saja, aku sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaanku yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ada gejolak untuk menyentuhnya lebih dekat – seandainya ia tidur – sayang saja ia kini sedang memandang wajahku dengan kedua iris kelamnya. Aku mati kutu dengan kedua pandangan tersebut, dan itulah sebabnya sedari tadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kedua tanganku yang kini mulai beranjak menuju dadanya.

Deg.

Tubuh itu memang memukau...

Aku memandangnya masih dengan pandangan sama, menutupi rasa gugupku, walaupun sedari tadi hatiku sudah memekik dan berteriak : TUHANN! Betapa seksinya makhluk ini dengan otot-otot itu!

Kulitnya memang sedikit lebih gelap daripada Sasuke, dengan beberapa bekas luka di bagian tubuh tersebut. Perutnya menunjukkan otot yang tak begitu kentara, tapi cukup membuatku terpekur, apalagi kini saat tanganku memendarkan chakraku disana, memeriksanya. Meski otakku sempat kacau dengan bayangan tubuhnya yang membuatku hapir mimisan, aku harus fokus dengan pemeriksaan ini.

"Hanya beberapa otot yang belum bisa bekerja dengan baik. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, akan membaik besok atau dua hari lagi," kataku, buru-buru menarik tanganku dari tubuhnya, sementara ia mengancingi pakaiannya.

"Syukurlah."

"Setelah makan, jangan lupa diminum obatmu. Itu untuk memulihkan keadaanmu."

"Terima kasih..."

Aku baru saja hendak keluar dari kamar, tapi ia menarik lenganku seperti kemarin. "Suapi aku."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali?

**TBC**

* * *

**Anybody asking why, Runa bisa mengendong Itachi? Jawabannya simpel: dia seorang shinobi, dan keadaan gawat-darurat. Semua orang pasti akan melakukan hal-hal diluar praduga jika menyangkut keselamatan yang dicintai, begitu juga kita, iya khan? #hallah #digeplak**

**Padahal, behind the scene, Runa juga encok tuh. (Runa: nggak usah buka kartu!)**

**Anyway, still need your review, minna-san!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yang daritadi nunggu Itachi manaaaa? Yosh, inilah bagian Itachi dan Runa. Sorry fot typo(s), ada yang memang sudah diedit tapi jika ada beberapa lagi yang terlewat, harap maklum, karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik saya dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Nggak mau panjang-panjang ah, authornya laper. Langsung aja.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Runa by me, Lazuardi Loo.**

* * *

**.**

**Itachi POV**

Runa memeriksaku. Aku berhasil membuatnya lebih lama di dalam kamar ini. Kalau boleh, aku ingin melonjak kegirangan, tapi itu sama saja dengan meruntuhkan image yang sudah kubangun. Aku tetap memandangnya dengan datar, meskipun hatiku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar tiba-tiba saat tangannya mulai berada dia atas bagian bahuku, memendarkan cahaya kehijauan. Kupandang wajahnya yang tampak tak berubah. Aku sempat terhenyak, melihat gadis itu yang kini tampak begitu lain dari seorang Runa yang pernah kukenal dulu. Wajahnya tetap tampak kosong, dengan tatapan yang tanpa ekspresi.

Apa ia telah lupa padaku?

Atau memang sengaja melupakanku?

Jika kembali ke masa lalu, saat Runa masih menjalin hubungan yang akrab denganku disertai wataknya yang sebenarnya menyenangkan itu, rasanya mustahil ia akan melupakanku.

Namun, melihat perilaku dan tatapannya saat ini, aku bahkan tak yakin bahwa ia akan mengingatku, meski hanya sebagai seorang teman, bukan sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama kita terpisah, Runa? Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan kekuatan klan kami sehingga membunuh Paman Yuichi dan meninggalkan desa? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi seorang kriminal? Kurasa kau tak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Berbeda denganku, yang menjadi kriminal karena keadaan, mengapa hatimu begitu kelam untuk menelusuri semua sisi kebaikan hatimu?

Dan apa yang membawamu kembali ke sini?

Rambut panjang yang menutupi mata kananmu itu, aku telah melihatnya! Aku telah melihat kekuatan dan dojutsu bernama rinnegan itu di mata kananmu, tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?

Jujur saja, banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalaku yang sangat ingin kutanyakan padamu!

Tapi, rasanya aku harus menahan keinginanku bulat-bulat, melihat sikapmu yang tampaknya tak memiliki emosi dan tampak kosong.

"Hanya beberapa otot yang belum bisa bekerja dengan baik. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, akan membaik besok atau dua hari lagi," katanya, menarik tangannya dengan cepat, sementara aku kembali mengancingi kemeja rumah sakit tersebut

"Syukurlah."

"Setelah makan, jangan lupa diminum obatmu. Itu untuk memulihkan keadaanmu."

"Terima kasih..." kataku pelan.

Kulihat sosoknya hendak beranjak pergi, namun aku buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Suapi aku."

Kulihat ia memandang tanganku yang menarik lengannya, dan seketika aku sadar dengan perbuatanku.

"Tanganmu sudah membaik bukan?" tanyanya dengan datar. Sebuah isyarat penolakan.

Aku merasa sebal. Meski raut wajahku tak berubah, hatiku jengkel. Aku ingin disuapi seperti kemarin. Aku mengambil nampan berisi makanan itu, ketika lengan berjari lentiknya menyambar nampanku.

"Sini, aku suapi," katanya singkat. Aku tersenyum tipis, sementara ia menarik sebuah kursi, dan duduk. Ia menyuapiku perlahan.

"Kau tak pulang semalam?"

"Aku diminta membantu Sakura semalam," sahutnya singkat sembari membersihkan remeh nasi dari bibirku.

"Kau tak lelah? Bukankah kau baru pulang misi kemarin?"

"..." ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, menyuapi sepotong tahu ke mulutku, dan aku memakannya.

"Aku membantu disini sekaligus belajar ninjutsu medis," katanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk. Rupanya sejak dulu ia tak berubah, tak ahli dalam ninjutsu medis.

Aku ingin sekali bertanya lebih banyak. Setidaknya...aku harus berani bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kami terpisah selama 10 tahun oleh keadaan, tentu saja akan banyak hal yang berubah atau mungkin sesuatu yang tak diduga tak terjadi. Semua yang terjadi padanya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memastikan, apa ia ingat padaku.

"Makananmu sudah habis. Aku keluar dulu," ia membetulkan letak gelas berisi ramuan obat itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Ia berjalan berbalik memunggungiku, ketika aku memanggilnya.

"Runa, setelah aku keluar...berikan aku dango seperti biasa ya?"

.

.

**Runa POV**

"Makananmu sudah habis. Aku keluar dulu," kataku, membereskan letak gelas berisi ramuan di meja kecil itu, lalu berbalik.

"Runa, setelah aku keluar...berikan aku dango seperti biasa ya?"

DEG.

Memberinya dango?

Apa jangan-jangan...ia mengingatku?

Aku menoleh. Kupandang wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum tipis, senyum yang membawaku pada nostalgia. Senyuman yang ia berikan saat kami berkenalan. Senyuman tipisnya yang selalu berhasil membuatku meleleh.

"Itachi?"

Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya. Aku berjalan berbalik mendekat padanya, lalu kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjangnya. Dengan lidah kelua, dan suara tercekat, aku bertanya.

"Kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Runa, kau adalah gadis kecil teraneh yang pertama kalinya mengabaikan uluran tanganku saat perkenalan, jadi aku tak akan lupa..."

Sial. Dia masih mengingat itu.

Ia ternyata mengingatku.

Ia mengingatku!

Ia tidak melupakanku!

Ia masih ingat masa lalu kami!

"Runa?"

"Eh, oh?" aku tersentak kaget, lalu memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Belikan aku dango kalau aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ya?"

"I-iya, aku juga akan membuatkanmu onigiri..." kataku pelan.

"Aku tunggu," katanya dengan senyuman manis.

Tiba-tiba aku beranjak, menghambur padanya dan memeluknya. Aku tahu ia mungkin kaget, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku merindukannya. Saaaaangat merindukannya. Saat itu aku merasa telapak tangannya menyentuh punggungku, lalu mengelus-elus punggungku. Sampai beberapa saat aku mendekapnya, sebelum akhirnya melepasnya.

Aku tersadar.

Wajahku memanas.

**APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN OH TUHAAAAAAANNNNNN?!**

"M-Maaf Itachi, aku t-tak b-b-ber-maksud–"

"Tak apa, aku paham," ia mengangguk, meski ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat rona di pipinya.

T-tunggu sebentar.

I-ia merona?

OH TUHAAAAN MANIS SEKALIIIII!

"K-kalau b-begitu...aku keluar dulu, Itachi..." aku memainkan ujung kaosku, gugup. Ia mengangguk. Aku berbalik, melangkah dengan kaku, lalu keluar dari kamar perawatan tersebut. Aku berlari menuju ruang kerja Sakura, lalu tersenyum bodoh memandangnya.

"K-kau kenapa?"

"Saki," aku menarik tubuh dari kursi agar ia berdiri. "Itachi..."

"Kak Itachi?" ia mengulang kalimatku."Ada apa dengannya?"

Aku memeluknya erat. "IA MENGINGATKU!"

Sakura melepas pelukanku, memandangku lekat-lekat. "Maksudmu, dia telah mengingatmu?"

"YAAAA DIA MENGINGATKUUUU!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kami berteriak, sama-sama senang. Tanpa sadar, kami melihat nona Tsunade telah memandang kami dengan aura hitam berkobar di sekitarnya. Kami membeku dalam posisi setengah memeluk, saling melirik dan berpikir sejenak...

"Shi–"

BLETAK! BLETAKK!

"Dilarang berisik di rumah sakit!" katanya diiringi suara pintu tertutup keras.

Dan kami hanya bisa mengelus kepala kami sambil meringis kesakitan.

.

**Normal POV**

Runa mengendus bau onigiri yang ia bawa. Sepertinya lezat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya penuh sesal, mengapa ia tak menyisakan onigiri yang dibuatnya, dan malah membungkus semuanya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sejak pagi ia sibuk memasak dan membuat onigiri hingga siang ini ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Dengan beberapa tusuk dango yang ia bawa, ia meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk, menuju rumah sakit.

Soal perutnya, itu urusan nanti.

"Waa, onigiri, yakisoba, tempura, takoyaki, dango!" mata Sakura berbinar-binar memandang banyak makanan yang dibawa Runa. "Buatku?"

Runa tak menjawab, mengambil setusuk takoyaki, dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Buatmu."

Runa meninggalkan Sakura yang kini melongo dengan setusuk takoyaki.

Dan sebuah teriakan terdengar saat Runa menuju kamar 112.

"BODOOOOOHHH! KAU MASAK SEBANYAK ITU DAN HANYA MEMBERIKU SETUSUK TAKOYAKI?"

**BRUAAAGGGGHHH**.

Terdengar suara meja dibanting.

"Haha," Runa tertawa sendiri. "Kumasakkan buatmu nanti," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Selamat siang," sapa Runa saat membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Itachi tampak bersama Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Runa pada Itachi.

"Kudengar Shizune-_senpai_ mengijinkannya pulang besok siang," sahut Sasuke melirik pada Itachi.

"Baguslah," Runa meletakkan plastik yang harumnya kini telah menguar menggoda isi perut. "Aku membawa makanan untukmu."

"Terima kasih," sahut Itachi pelan. Ia membuka isi plastik itu dan hanya tercenung melihat macam-macam makanan didepan matanya dalam berbagai kotak.

"Yakisoba, onigiri, takoyaki, tempura, dango?" Sasuke ikut kaget melihat makanan ini. "Kau ini membawakan makanan atau ingin membuat kakakku mati kekenyangan?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan: sopanlah-sedikit-padanya!

"Membawakan makanan," sahut Runa dingin pada Sasuke. "Masalah?"

"T-tidak," Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau juga boleh makan kalau mau," Runa berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke segera menyambar takoyaki dan sebuah onigiri. Itachi mengambil sebuah onigiri, memandang adiknya yang kini makan dengan lahap. Sebuah takoyaki di tangan kanan dan onigiri di tangan kiri.

"Kau ini lapar atau memang rakus?"

"Keduanya mungkin," Sasuke cuek. Itachi tertawa kecil, menghabiskan makanannya. Sesekali dicobanya tempura yang ia makan bersamaan dengan onigiri.

Bilang saja kalian berdua sama rakus.

"Masakannya enak," ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan setengah porsi yakisoba, 3 tusuk takoyaki, dan 2 buah onigiri. "Sering-sering saja begini."

Itachi tersenyum. "Berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Apa hubungannya, kak?"

"Kemarin aku memintanya dango, dan ia berjanji akan membawakan onigiri juga. Tak kusangka ia memberiku makanan sebanyak ini."

"Meminta dango?"

"Ya, saat kami kecil kami sering saling membawa makanan dan makan bersama..."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. "Tunggu sebentar. 'Sering'?"

"Ya, aku dan Runa sudah saling mengenal sejak usiaku 12 tahun..." sahut Itachi, kembali menyelesaikan tusuk dangonya yang terakhir.

Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal, batin Sasuke pelan. Ia mengangguk sendiri, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pantas mereka tampaknya tak canggung satu sama lain, bisiknya dalam hati.

Terdengar suara pintu kembali terbuka. Runa membawa sebuah nampan berisi 2 gelas besar air putih dan segelas ramuan obat. Ia meletakannya pada meja kecil seperti biasa. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah onigiri yang tersisa, sementara semua kotak lainnya sudah tandas, bersih.

"Tak ada yang memakannya?"

"Kenyang," sahut Itachi pelan. Runa mengambil onigiri itu lalu memakannya. Ia menarik satu kursi lagi, lalu duduk dan menghabiskan sekepas nasi isi tersebut.

Sasuke tercenung memandang kotak-kotak yang dirapikan Runa, penasaran. Apa memang iya dia yang memasak semua itu? Batinnya penasaran. Sejujurnya bukan ia tak percaya seratus persen, tapi hatinya sedikit sangsi saja bahwa gadis mantan kriminal itu ternyata jago memasak. Tapi rasanya, seperti biasanya, gengsi Uchiha sangat sulit terpatahkan. Ia hanya bisa memendam pertanyaan itu di hatinya, memandang tangan cekatan itu memasukkan kotak-kotak itu ke dalam plastik.

"Kau memasak semuanya sendiri?" tanya Itachi, memandang Runa.

"Ya, aku biasa memasak sendiri. Tapi...itupun kalau sedang banyak waktu," Runa mengangguk.

Sial.

Sasuke ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri. Mengapa pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia lontarkan malah dilontarkan oleh Itachi? Gengsinya sudah menghancurkan semua rasa ingin tahunya.

"Masakanmu enak," kata Itachi lagi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Runa tersenyum kecil dibalik rambutnya.

Pipinya merona. Itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke dalam hati saat ia melihat respon Runa setelah dipuji. Wajah itu tampak ringan, tak sedatar ketika gadis itu berbicara dengannya. Gadis itu juga tampak lebh berekspresi.

Apa gadis ini menyukai kakaknya?

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Itachi menggeliat. Ini sudah hari ketiga ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia memandang jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Infusnya telah dilepas. Ia merasa lebih membaik saat ini. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sudah menghilang. Ia melirik ke meja di sebelahnya. Sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dingin. Ia mengambil piring itu lalu mulai makan. Bertepatan dengan itu, Sasuke masuk kamar perawatannya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kak?" Sasuke duduk di kursi yang tergelatak di sebelah ranjang kakaknya.

"Aku sudah membaik," Itachi melanjutkan makannya, sementara Sasuke tak mau menyela. Itachi meminum air putih yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, lalu meletakkan piring itu disebelah gelas tersebut.

"Kak, kudengar siang ini kau sudah boleh pulang?"

"Hn. Suster berambut pink itu memberitahukannya padaku,"

"Namanya Sakura, kak..." Sasuke terkekeh. "Payah, namanya saja tak tahu."

"Mana bisa aku memperhatikan nametag setiap suster satu per satu? Aku tak sejeli itu, adik kecil..."

"Jangan panggil aku adik kecil, aku sudah dewasa! Usiaku sudah 21 tahun!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, adik kecil..." Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Kakak!"

"Selamat siang Uchiha-_san_," sebuah suara menginterupsi. Shizune. "Sudah sehat? Sebab hari ini anda sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Silahkan berkemas-kemas."

"Terima kasih," Itachi mengangguk.

Shizune meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasu-_chan_, apa kau membawa pakaian?" ia memandang adiknya, diiringi anggukan Sasuke. Ia membentangkan sebuah kaos hitam dengan kerah tinggi berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya, kaus miliknya dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Aku harap cukup,"

"Kurasa cukup. Dan celana?"

"Ya, ada. Aku membawa semua. Celana, sepatu ninja, pakaian dalam..." Sasuke mengeluarkan semua yang ia bawa dari dalam tasnya, dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Itachi.

"Kau ini membawakanku baju atau hendak berjualan?" Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu cerewet. Ayo cepat ganti kak. Aku menunggu diluar."

Itachi beranjak dari kasur, membawa kedua celana ke kamar mandi, sementara Sasuke menunggunya diluar. Dalam waktu lima menit, ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam dan celana berwarna coklat muda miliknya. Rambutnya kembali rapi dengan ponytail rendah, dan sepatu ninja yang agak kelonggaran di kakinya. Ia harus membeli yang baru.

"Nah, aku siap..." Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagus," Sasuke kembali memakai tas punggungnya. "Ayo pulang kalau begitu."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ah tidak lagi, batin Sasuke. "Hn?"

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu tersenyum pada keduanya. "Mengajak kakak pulang?"

"Hn," sahutnya ambigu.

"Nah, bagaimana Kak Itachi, sudah baikan?"

"Ya," sahut Itachi kalem.

"Baguslah. Baiklah hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu."

"Jadi, dimana kau sekarang bekerja, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi saat keduanya pulang melompati atap-atap rumah.

"Aku ketua ANBU," sahut Sasuke.

"Hmh, kau pantas mendapatkannya..."

"Lalu kakak sendiri?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang akan kakak lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada sahabatmu yang seorang Hokage itu," Itachi mengangkat bahu.

~oOo~

.

Perjalanan menuju distrik Uchiha kembali diiringi dengan kesunyian. Di depan rumahnya yang besar, ia tertegun. Sekelebatan masa lalu yang kelam kembali membayanginya. Ia menghela nafas. Sasuke memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis, seolah tahu apa yang kini dipikirkan kakaknya.

"Masih mengingat masa lalu, kak?"

"Begitulah," Itachi tertegun. "Terutama mengenai reputasiku di sini."

Sasuke ikut tercenung, membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. "Aku akan membicarakan tentang hal tersebut pada dobe. Kakak tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah ia sudah tahu tentang kakak? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Nah kak, posisi kamar tak berubah. Aku sudah membereskan kamar kakak. Ini kuncinya, kalau kakak butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku," Sasuke memberikan sebuah kunci pada Itachi, diiringi anggukannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya beristirahat. Jaa, kakak," Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Itachi masuk ke kamarnya, lalu tersenyum, merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang single bed miliknya.

Ya, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

~oOo~

Runa merasa lelah. Karena 2 hari full berada di rumah sakit, ia benar-benar tak sempat untuk beristirahat setelah kepulangan double mission miliknya dari Suna dan Ame. Mia tampak mengantuk di bahunya, begitu si majikan. Saat ini ia berjalan melangkah menuju kantor hokage, meminta libur setidaknya 2-3 hari. Ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya tak begitu bagus untuk berangkat misi. Lagipula, ia juga harus banyak latihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Hokage," katanya singkat setelah diizinkan masuk.

"Ah, Runa-san! Dan kau membawa Mia juga! Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang bebas misi? Atau kau datang untuk meminta misi?" Naruto memandang Runa dengan pandangan antusiasnya.

"Justru sebaliknya," Runa memandang kuyu. "Aku meminta dua atau tiga hari untuk beristirahat dan melatih fisikku sendiri."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tentu saja!"

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk," sahut Naruto.

Seorang pria dengan bentuk wajah sempurna dihiasi rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya masuk. Ia mengenakan kaus biru tua dan celana ninja berwarna abu-abu gelap. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk sekali pada Runa – memberi sapaan – lalu memandang sang Hokage dengan tatapan iris jelaganya yang selalu setajam mata pisau.

"Ah, Kak Itachi! Apa kabar? Sudah baikan?" sapa Naruto riang.

"Ya," ia mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya yang selalu membuat Runa terpukau.

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Ini soal nama baikku," katanya singkat. "Sekarang aku di Konoha, dan sebagian besar penduduk pasti masih menganggapku kriminal. Sementara kau tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa laluku. Aku tidak mungkin mendapat pekerjaan dimanapun jika statusku masih dianggap pengkhianat disini."

"Ah ya," Naruto melipat tangannya ke dada, memandang lurus, tampak berpikir. "Ini harus didiskusikan dengan para tetua. Untuk membersihkan nama baikmu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, karena rahasiamu, sejauh ini hanya para tetua, aku, Guru Kakashi, dan mendiang Ketua Yamato."

Aku juga, batin Runa dengan wajah loyo. Ia memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak mood.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya," katanya singkat.

"Ya. Akan kukabari jika pertemuan akan dilaksanakan. Kuusahakan malam ini kita bisa berkumpul. Akan kukabari lewat ANBU-ku jika pertemuan akan dilaksanakan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Runa menyambar, "Tuan Hokage, aku pamit pulang."

"Ah, Runa-_san_ maafkan aku. Soal permintaan tadi, ya, kau boleh cuti..." Naruto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," Runa melangkah menuju pintu, ketika sebuah tangan menyambar pintu tersebut.

"Silahkan duluan," suara baritone Itachi terdengar dengan tangannya, membukakan pintu untuk Runa. Runa mengangguk sembari mengelus Mia di bahunya. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, dan Itachi berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau punya peliharaan rupanya?" tanya Itachi memandang kucing tersebut.

"Ya," Runa mengangguk. Itachi ikut mengelus tubuh Mia dan terdengar suara Mia mengeong. Ia tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Mia," sahut Runa.

"Nama yang manis,"

Runa tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan bersama, menuju gerbang luar kantor Hokage. Keduanya berpisah arah. Untuk sementara Itachi belum bisa muncul di depan orang banyak sebab namanya belum dibersihkan. Sampai saat ini, Itachi berharap, pertemuan itu bisa cepat dilaksanakan, dan ia bisa menikmati kedamaian Konoha seperti dulu lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

**Apa Itachi-nya out of chara? Atau kalian punya bayangan sendiri seperti apa Itachi sebenarnya? Sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian ya, tapi jangan galak-galak!^^ Mungkin jika mmang OOC akan diperbaiki tapi saya akan memperbaiki sesuai imajinasi juga :D  
**

**Segini dulu. Author belum makan.**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yosh. Kembali lagi bersama Lazuardi Loo...oke, saya tahu kalian dah pada nungguin. Nggak papa deng. Saya sibuk nggak pake bohong, disamping mempersiapkan beberapa fanart yang menunjang cerita ini walaupun akhirya berakhir pada wajah Itachi yang aneh . #digaplok**

**Yak, akhir kata, selamat membaca. Nggak bisa post banyak-banyak, belum ada waktu menyunting dokumen. Semoga kalian suka, stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Runa by Me.**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Di ruang pertemuan itu para tetua telah berkumpul. Penjagaan para ANBU tampak ketat. Mereka sepertinya hanya menunggu beberapa orang lagi. Runa, yang kali ini berdiri bersama Kakashi yang asyik membaca buku berwarna oranye kesukaannya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, belum memasuki gedung pertemuan. Mereka memang diminta hadir sebagai saksi dari keputusan, bukan bertugas. Tampaknya keduanya memang sedang sama-sama cuti.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Runa, melirik pada pria yang matanya selalu tampak malas itu. "Kau punya buku bacaan lain?"

"Semuanya seri Icha-Icha..." jawab Kakashi singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bosan."

"Janken pon?" Kakashi tampak mengangkat alisnya, diikuti senyum kecil Runa.

"Ide yang menarik,"

"Yang kalah mentraktir di Yakiniku-Q," kata pria berambut perak itu lagi. "Tiga kali kemenangan."

"Setuju."

Keduanya menyiapkan tangan dengan tangan mengepal.

"JANKEN PON!"

Gunting-gunting.

"JANKEN PON!"

Gunting-Batu. Runa tersenyum senang.

"JANKEN PON!"

Kertas-Batu. Kakashi tersenyum.

"JANKE–"

BLETAK! BLETAKKK!

"KALIAN DIMINTA KESINI UNTUK MENJADI SAKSI, BUKAN BERMAIN JANKEN PON!" teriak Tsunade berkacak pinggang setelah memukul kepala mereka dengan kekuatan supernya.

"Sa-sakit..." keduanya mengelus kepalanya masing-masing.

"Runa-san, sepertinya pertemuan akan dimulai..." Kakashi memandang pintu. "Ayo masuk."

Sambil masih mengelus kepalanya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam. Bangku-bangku itu kini telah penuh oleh perwakilan dari tiap klan yang ada di Konoha. Kursi-kursi itu terbentuk memutar dan bertingkat karena ruang peremuan itu berbentuk lingkaran dengan meja-meja di depan kursi tersebut. Setiap ketua klan dari Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Senju, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka tampak memandang ke arah yang sama, pada seorang pria berambut hitam keabuan yang kini duduk di pusat ruangan. Runa terhenyak memandang pria yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

Ia tahu rasanya di kursi pesakitan tersebut. Ya, pertemuan ini adalah sidang dari seorang pria bernama Itachi Uchiha.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Runa.

"Sebagai saksi persidangan," kata Runa tanpa memandang wajah pria berambut raven itu.

"Hn," sahutnya, duduk di sebelah Runa.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang pengkhianat desa yang kembali ke desa, itu pun karena ia ditemukan oleh seorang ANBU yang bertugas. Ia melakukan serangkaian kejahatan; membantai semua anggota klan Uchiha, menjadi pengkhianat desa..."

Itachi memandang Runa dari jauh. Runa tersenyum tipis, memberi pandangan: semua-akan-baik-baik-saja.

"...hukuman ber – "

"Interupsi," suara Hokage menyela. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan mengenai pembantaian yang terjadi."

Tetua tampak saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seolah resah.

"Aku mengetahui semua kejadian dibalik semua itu, yang sampai saat ini menjadi rahasia. Disini aku berusaha memberi keadilan, sebab sebagai seorang shinobi, Itachi Uchiha hanyalah menjalankan tugasnya..."

Para ketua klan tampak riuh, penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud dari kalimat sang hokage tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Jauh sebelum pembantaian tersebut, klan Uchiha disudutkan pada masa kepemimpinan Tobirama Senju, sehingga mereka merasa ditekan klan Senju. Klan Uchiha yang merasa disudutkan mulai melakukan pergolakan dan merencanakan kudeta pada masa kepemimpinan hokage ketiga, karena bagaimanapun, desa Konoha juga dibangun atas perdamaian keduanya. Itachi Uchiha, yang saat itu menjadi ANBU memiliki keleluasaan untuk bergerak mengintai pergerakan yang dilakukan desa atas permintaan klan, menyadari bahwa kudeta ini akan memicu peperangan, sehingga ia berbalik menjadi seorang agen ganda. Karena jalan musyawarah tidak membuahkan hasil, singkatnya mendiang Danzo meminta Itachi mengambil pilihan, dengan ikut berperang atau membantai seluruh anggota klan...dan...kita semua tahu keputusan yang ia ambil..."

Para ketua klan tersentak, berpandangan satu sama lain.

"...ia hanya meminta agar adiknya tidak diganggu gugat oleh siapapun..." lanjut Naruto lagi, memandang Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Koreksi aku jika ada yang salah, para tetua?" Naruto memandang para tetua, sementara mereka mendapat pandangan tajam dari para ketua klan.

"B-benar," salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk. "Semua yang kau katakan benar, Tuan Hokage."

"Kita tak boleh menutup mata akan kenyataan, karena semua yang ia lakukan adalah demi desa," bela Naruto.

"Interupsi," ketua klan Inuzuka mengangkat tangan. "Bukankah ia tetap pengkhianat, dengan menjadi anggota Akatsuki? Bagaimanapun hukuman harus dilaksanakan!"

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku setuju dengan ketua klan Inuzuka. Ia tetap bersalah..."

"Tapi kesalahannya tak sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan demi desa," Akimichi Chouza memberi pendapat. "Membunuh klan demi kedamaian desa, adalah pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Adapun ia menjadi anggota Akatsuki, itu karena ia yakin tak mungkin ada yang menaunginya dan ia otomatis dicerca habis-habisan agar diusir dari Konoha jika ia tetap tinggal. Menjadi anggota kriminal adalah jalan yang terpaksa ia lakukan."

"Baiklah, bagaimana Itachi-_san_? Ada pembelaan yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Aku pasrah dengan semua hukuman yang akan diberikan," katanya singkat. "Tapi jika diizinkan, aku ingin kembali menjadi shinobi Konohagakure."

"Nah, hukuman apa yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Hiashi Hyuuga dengan kalem.

"Hukuman biasa tak mungkin diberikan padanya, ia pernah menyelamatkan desa..." sahut ketua dari klan Aburame.

"Itulah mengapa kita berkumpul di sini," Tsunade yang mewakili klan Senju turut bicara.

"Seorang pengkhianat desa biasanya dihukum 20 tahun tahanan atau hukuman mati..." seorang tetua berbicara. "Tapi melihat penyebab semua kejahatannya, kita tak bisa memberi hukuman seperti itu..."

"Interupsi!" sebuah suara wanita muncul. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Runa berdiri, memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Maaf aku lancang, aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa disini, tapi menyampaikan pendapat adalah hal semua orang..." Runa berdeham sejenak. "Aku pernah jadi kriminal...membunuh orang tanpa hati..."

Semua orang diam mendengarkan.

"...tapi semua itu kulakukan dengan terpaksa, mungkin kalian tahu sebabnya, kalian juga menghadiri sidangku saat itu. Aku sempat berada pada posisi Itachi-san, duduk di kursi pesakitan dan menunggu hukuman yang pas untukku, karena aku memang berhak mendapatkannya...tapi..." terdengar suaranya menggantung.

"...Itachi-san bukanlah orang yang pantas dihukum. Ia hanyalah terpaksa membunuh, dan aku tahu rasanya TERPAKSA MEMBUNUH. Ia tak punya cara lain untuk melindungi desanya kecuali dengan cara itu. Aku yakin, ia sadar betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih ikut melakukan Kudeta, aku yakin banyak negara lain akan memanfaatkan suasana ricuh tersebut untuk menyerang Konoha. Dengan memilih untuk membunuh klannya, itu berarti ia lebih mementingkan kedamaian desanya dibandingkan dirinya, keluarganya! APA KALIAN TAK BERPIKIR RASA SAKIT YANG IA DAPATKAN KARENA MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA DAN KELUARGANYA SENDIRI KARENA KE-TER-PAK-SA-AN?"

Semuanya hening, sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"...DAN DIMANA OTAK KALIAN SAAT PENGORBANAN DAN RASA SAKITNYA DEMI DESA KALIAN BALAS DENGAN HUKUMAN YANG SEDARI TADI KALIAN PERTIMBANGKAN, HAH?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Runa," Kakashi mengelus punggung Runa. "Bersabarlah."

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik..." suara Runa merendah.

Itachi memandang Runa dengan pandangan datarnya, meski ada rasa hangat mengalir di hatinya. Gadis ini...

Gadis ini...sangat pemberani, batinnya.

Suasana hening. Mereka saling berpandangan. Sebuah tangan teracung.

"Aku mengusulkan untuk kembali mengangkatnya menjadi anggota ANBU," Tsunade angkat bicara. "Aku setuju pendapat Runa-_san_, ia tak pantas dihukum. Kesalahan kecilnya tak sebanding dengan pengorbanannya terhadap desa. Yang setuju silahkan angkat tangan."

Ajaib. Satu per satu mereka mengangkat tangan menyisakan seperempat orang dalam ruangan yang tidak setuju.

"Berarti, kita semua sudah mendapatkan keputusan bulatnya. Itachi tidak berhak dihukum atas kesalahan apapun," Naruto mengakhiri pertemuannya.

~oOo~

"Kau berani sekali Runa-_san_," Kakashi membakar seiris daging yakiniku. "Soal nyali kau tak ada duanya."

"Heh, aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang harus kukatakan di otakku saja..." Runa mengunyah. "Lagipula Itachi memang tak berhak mendapatkan hukuman."

Sehabis sidang tersebut, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka di Yakiniku-Q. Tampaknya mereka bayar masing-masing, mengingat permainan janken pon tadi mereka seri. Yah, Runa santai saja, toh uang misi kelas S-nya memang lebih dari cukup, apalagi ia banyak menerima misi kelas S yang upahnya jutaan Ryo. Lagipula ia tinggal sendiri, dan menghidupi diri sendiri. Ia tak punya tanggungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada misi tidak minggu ini?" tanya Runa pada Kakashi.

"Tidak. Aku cuti satu minggu. Lelah sekali..."

"Enaknya. Aku hanya mengambil cuti 3 hari. Kalau satu minggu bisa-bisa badanku kaku lagi karena lama tak bergerak..."

"Hahah, kau kelamaan di tahanan sih," Kakashi tertawa kecil.

Runa tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Itachi akan diangkat menjadi ANBU lusa, dan tadi ia telah mendapat beberapa ribu Ryo dari Naruto..."

"Hah, untuk?"

"Ucapan terima kasih atas jasanya pada desa ini mungkin?"

"Sok tahu kau..."

"Tanya saja pada Tuan Hokage yang lebih tahu..."

"Guru Kakashi? Sudah selesai pertemuannya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya menoleh.

"Ah, Ino-Shika-Cho? Makan malam?" tawarnya pada ketiga shinobi tersebut.

Ino melirik pada Runa, lalu menatap Kakashi. "Kencan?"

"Ha?" Kakashi dan Runa mangap bersamaan.

"Dia rekanku, Runa!" Kakashi berdeham sementara Runa masih jawsdrop.

"Kalau tak salah, kau adalah ninja kelas S yang baru saja keluar dari tahanan beberapa bulan lalu kan?" tanya Chouji, duduk di sebelah Kakashi. Shikamaru tampak memesan beberapa set yakiniku.

"Ya, ini orangnya..." Kakashi mengiyakan sebelum Runa menjawab. "Ia menjadi anggota ANBU sekarang."

"Kau cantik juga, tak pantas jadi pembunuh," komentar Ino membuat Runa memandangnya bingung.

"Ah Runa! Aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu, gadis pirang ini Ino Yamanaka, yang itu Akamichi Chouji, dan si rambut nanas ini kau pasti sudah tahu..."

"Ah, ya, salam kenal semuanya..." Runa mengangguk sekali pada mereka.

Malam itu berjalan lancar. Itachi terlepas dari hukuman, ia dapat kenalan baru dan makan bersama, tiga hari cuti, dan besok ia bisa latihan dan berleha-leha tidur stelah latihan. Atau memasak? Atau merajut baju untuk Mia? Ah, pokoknya banyak rencana yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

Malangnya, malam ini ia pulang hujan-hujanan.

**Normal POV **

Jam menunjukkan 10 pagi. Mia terpekur di keranjang kecilnya. Ia sudah makan dan sudah mandi. Sekarang tinggal Runa. Sepertinya ia harus ke rumah sakit, mengingat ia harus lebih banyak lagi belajar ninjutsu medis. Sejak ia pulang dari misi beberapa hari yang lalu entah mengapa badannya tak enak. Pegal-pegal dan terasa berat. Ia harus menemui Sakura, meminta obat.

Untuk berjalan saja rasanya lelah sekali.

Hidung Runa terasa mampat. Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit, kepalanya sangat berat. Andai ia bisa meminta seseorang mengangkatnya, ia butuh sekali orang untuk membantunya. Nah, inilah Runa. Yang jarang sakit, sekalinya tumbang sangat parah.

Badannya terasa melayang...

**Normal POV**

"Gaara!" Naruto tampak memanggil seorang pria berambut merah tak beralis tersebut. Pria itu menoleh, membawa seorang gadis berambut panjang di tangannya. "Runa!"

"Kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya Gaara, menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, ia seorang ANBU pilihanku," bisik Naruto. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sepertinya ia pingsan, mungkin kelelahan..."

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit," Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara, dan ia mengangguk. "Sebaiknya gunakan pasirmu, aku khawatir padanya."

"Lalu ANBU-ANBU pengawalmu?" tanya Gaara. Ia melirik pada beberapa ANBU yang kebingungan mencari Hokage-nya diantara kerumunan pasar.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" ia membuat tiruannya dengan segel di tangannya.

POFF. Seorang pria dengan sosok tiruan Naruto muncul. "Gantikan aku sementara aku ke rumah sakit!"ujarnya pada bunshin tersebut diikuti senyuman rubahnya, dan bunshin tersebut mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo Gaara!"

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Sakura kaget saat melihat dua kage mengantar seorang wanita yang kini ada dalam tangan Gaara dengan gaya bridal style.

"Kelelahan mungkin,"

Keduanya membawa Runa ke salah satu ruang perawatan, sementara Sakura mengukur tekanan darahnya. Gaara tampak duduk di luar, dan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ia mungkin sangat lelah setelah menjalankan belasan misi kelas S dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini," ucap Naruto, memulai pembicaraan. "Apalagi setelah dari Suna, aku langsung mengirimkannya ke Ame. Perubahan cuaca dari panas ke dingin yang ekstrim tentu saja membuatnya tumbang."

"Suna?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, dia yang mengantarkan gulungan merah kepadamu. Kau ingat?"

Gaara tertegun. Tentu saja ia ingat. Suara anggun yang membuatnya selalu penasaran, siapa sebenarnya yang ada dibalik topeng kucing tersebut.

Ternyata ia sangat manis, batin Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau harus memberinya banyak waktu untuk istirahat, sampai-sampai ia tumbang mungkin misi-misimu yang sangat banyak dan berat," kata Gaara, melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Tentu. Aku harus memberinya libur, dan menyuruhnya jalan-jalan sesekali. Juga membantu Sakura belajar masak lebih banyak lagi..." Naruto tengadah, memandang langit-langit, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?"

"Teringat soal Runa, aku jadi teringat Sasuke."

**Flashback**

"Teme, mengapa wajahmu kusut sekali?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia meletakkan irisan daging itu dengan gestur marah. "Karena Runa."

"Hah, ada apa dengan dia?"

"Ia dipaksa makan onigiri buatanku oleh Runa, Naruto!" Sakura tertawa. "Ia menggunakan Susano'o miliknya untuk menggelitiki Sasuke agar Sasuke-kun mau membuka mulutnya, sehingga Runa bisa menjejalkan onigiri pada mulutnya!"

"Hah, ia memiliki Susano'o?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Dan ia menggunakannya hanya untuk menjejalkan onigiri padamu?" tanya Naruto kaget, tertawa keras. "Aku jadi ingin tahu wajahmu saat itu, teme!"

"Berisik," Sasuke menelan daging yakiniku-nya dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka ia sekuat itu," ucap Sakura. "Bukankah kekuatan Susano'o itu berasal dari kebencian, ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Semakin kebencianmu kuat, semakin besar hasil Susano'o yang dihasilkan," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura, kembali meletakkan daging iris di pemanggang.

"Kalau begitu kebencian apa yang disembunyikan Runa?"

"Kebencian terhadap dirinya yang diciptakan dari salah satu gen kami," Sasuke menghela nafas. "Entah kenapa..."

"Oh ya, dia pernah menceritakan bahwa ia memang memiliki mata sharingan dan dibentuk dari salah satu DNA Uchiha, tapi ia tak mau disebut bagian dari Uchiha. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah buatan, bukan seperti Uchiha lain yang terbentuk dan lahir dari proses normal," Sakura menimpali.

"Mungkin sebenarnya ia tak mau jadi pembunuh," Naruto menimpali. "Tapi kalau tidak membunuh ia ditekan. Ia mungkin serba salah, sementara ia sendiri belum mau mati."

"Analisismu hebat juga, dobe," Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa setelah jadi hokage kau semakin pintar?"

"Maksudmu kau mengatakan bahwa aku tak pintar sebelum menjadi hokage, hah?"

"Mungkin," Sasuke melahap nasinya.

"Temeeee..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau..."

"Sudahlah Naruto," Sakura menghela nafas. "Jaga sikapmu, sekarang kau hokage!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Semua kembali dalam kehenningan.

"Tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik," Sakura menimpali. "Aku bisa melihat itu dari kedua matanya."

"Hah, dua?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Ia bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan mata kanannya!"

"Maksudku mata kirinya," Sakura melahap dagingnya.

**End flashback**

"Jadi dia juga seorang Uchiha?" tanya Gaara, membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi jangan katakan dia bagian dari Uchiha, nanti kau di-Amaterasu," Naruto meringis.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

"Ia hanya kelelahan, tekanan darahnya sangat rendah," Sakura menghela nafas. "Tapi karena daya tahan tubuhnya rendah, ia jadi terkena flu berat. Mungkin ia harus beberapa hari tinggal di sini."

"Kasihan juga dia," naruto melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Gaara-kun ada di sini?

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Naruto," Gaara melirik Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa aku melihat kondisi Runa?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gaara. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Laporan menumpuk telah menungguku," Naruto berpamitan duluan.

"Ah, ya. Nanti aku menyusul kesana."

"Nah, sudah diumumkan..." Sasuke memandang kakaknya, saat suara Naruto mengakhiri pengumumannya mengenai status mantan nuke-nin, Itachi. "Namamu sudah bersih sekarang. Kau bisa tenang."

"Hn," Itachi memandang langit.

~oOo~

Mereka kini berdua berada di atap salah satu rumah penduduk. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang sudah lama mereka inginkan. Sungguh rahasia Tuhan tak terduga, membangunkannya kembali dari tidur panjang setelah sebelumnya ia sempat dibangkitkan oleh Edo Tensei Kabuto, meski tak sepenuhnya seperti manusia. Tapi saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa hidup, seperti terlahir kembali. Itachi tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum yang mana hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu, merasa bersyukur. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku yang sekarang, batinnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya singkat.

"Belum," Sasuke menggeleng.

"Usiamu sudah kepala dua, Sasuke..."

"Jangan memulai nasihat seperti aku tak akan laku, Kak..."

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ya, aku tahu, semua gadis di sini tergila-gila padamu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit tak jarang aku mendengar pekikan gadis-gadis saat melihatmu."

"Hn," Sasuke memalingkan wajah. "Tidak semua."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Keduanya memang sangat menghargai urusan privasi, meski sebenarnya mereka adalah kakak adik yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sasuke tak mau tahu dengan masalah pribadi Itachi, begitupun sebaliknya. Pengecualian jika salah satu dari mereka bercerita, maka yang lainnya siap mendengarkan.

"HATCHIH!"

Suara bersin Sasuke terdengar. Itachi melirik pada adiknya, "kau terkena flu?"

"Mungkin karena semalam aku telat tidur, Kak. Jangan khawatir," Sasuke menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa meler. Begadang sih...

Sasuke merasa kerah baju belakangnya tertarik, "ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku hanya flu, Kak..." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya melihat kakaknya kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya sembari menarik kerah belakang bajunya dengan keras. Kenapa kakaknya jadi berlebihan begini.

"Kau adikku. Aku tak mau kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Kak, AKU-HANYA-FLU!"

"Baiklah," Itachi melipat tangannya ke dada. "Jika kau tak menurut padaku, aku tak segan akan menyebarkan fotomu yang berusia empat tahun saat sedang telan – "

"Ba-baik kak, aku ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!"

Itachi menyeringai. "Bagus, ayo."

Sasuke melirik pada kakaknya dengan tatapan sebal di saat mereka meloncati atap menuju RS Konoha. Kenapa kakaknya ini berlebihan sekali sih? Tapi dibandingkan rasa malunya yang akan diperoleh jika foto saat ia kecil tersebar –dan itu otomatis akan menghancurkan image yang telah ia bangun- ia lebih baik menurut. Toh, ini demi kebaikan dirinya juga.

Andai saja ia menemukan foto itu...

"Kau tak akan menemukan foto itu," Itachi berkomentar seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Aku telah menyembunyikannya."

Aku selalu kalah darinya, batin Sasuke kuyu.

~oOo~

"Ini obatnya, Sasuke-kun. Cepat sembuh. Jaga kesehatan dan pola makanmu, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang jatuh sakit karena hujan yang sering turun tiba-tiba setelah panas terik di siang hari," papar Sakura sembari memberinya obat. "Asal kau makan teratur dan tidak bekerja terlalu lelah, kau pasti cepat sembuh."

Sasuke menerima obat itu tanpa berkomentar.

"Baguslah," Itachi mengangguk. "Terima kasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama Kak Itachi," Sakura mengangguk. "Kak Itachi juga jaga kesehatanmu ya?"

"Hn," Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Aku harus mengurus Runa dulu..."

"Hah?" Itachi dan Sasuke terperanjat, berpandangan satu sama lain. "Kunoichi itu sakit?" tanya Itachi kaget.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura saat sahabatnya dipanggil Kunoichi.

"Ya. Runa sakit. Darah rendah dan flu berat. Gula darahnya juga sangat rendah," Sakura mengangguk, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana ruang perawatannya?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu dengan nada panik. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang berkilat.

Mengapa wajah kakak tampak sangat panik, batinnya.

"Baiklah, ayo," Sakura berbalik, diikuti Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang tampak hening. Runa tampak lemas. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit. Bibirnya tampak pucat.

"Baguslah kau sudah makan," Sakura melirik ke nampak berisi makanan yang telah kosong. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Runa beranjak duduk. Rambutnya kembali menutupi mata kanannya. Itachi dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Itachi memandangnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan sakit?"

"Ikut?" Runa mengernyit. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"Adikku tersayang," sahutnya pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar Sasuke.

"Pengguna Mugen Susano'o sepertimu bisa kalah karena flu juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya.

"Sasu, apa onigiri waktu itu belum cukup untuk menyumpal mulutmu?" tanya Runa, memutar bola matanya. "Kalimatmu selalu saja pedas."

Itachi menatap mereka berdua dengan tak mengerti, sementara Sakura sudah berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu semuanya," Sakura menutup pintu dari luar. Di luar ia kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya manyun dengan wajah super kesal.

"Kapan kau keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak tahu, baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku dirawat," Runa menggeleng.

"Baiklah," Itachi membetulkan selimut Runa, tersenyum tipis. "Cepatlah sembuh. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Runa tertegun memandang senyum yang meneduhkan itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk . "Ya, I-itachi-_san_. Sama-sama."

"...terutama dengan pembelaanmu semalam, kunoichi..." lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik.

Namaku Runa, bukan kunoichi, batin Runa jengkel. Apa ia tak bisa memanggilku Runa seperti dulu? Gerutunya jengkel dalam hati.

~oOo~

Runa gelisah di ranjangnya. Pusingnya telah hilang dan ia merasa membaik. Ia merasa ia harus segera pulang, karena ia teringat Mia. Bagaimana si kucing gendut kuning miliknya jika ia tak disana. Ia tak bisa mengambil makanannya di rak karena ia cacat. Ia ingin sekali melepas infus tersebut, lalu menghambur ke apartemennya dan memberi makan sahabat sekaligus peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Runa, ini makan malammu," ucap Shizune pada Runa yang sedari tadi tampak gugup. Ia memikirkan Mia.

Aku harus keluar dari sini, batin Runa. Pokoknya, harus.

"Shizune-san," Runa meminta agar Shizune mendekat.

"YA?"

Mata Runa memerah, menunjukkan mangekyou miliknya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Wiiiiii~ (ala killer be) segini dulu. Maaf kalau ngaco? Ada yang suka dengan tingkah Itachi pada adiknya? Kalau ada yang suka, begitu juga saya. Well Sasuke never changed, dari pendapat saya Itachi memang punya kepribadian yang jelas lain dibanding adiknya yang lebih dingin, karena dari kehidupannya dulu sebelum massacree Itachi digambarkan sebagai pria yang kalem tenang, cinta damai, baik hati #digaplok #lanjutin! okay, intinya gitu. Tapi keduany still, the hottest guy in Naruto world.**

**Oke, segini dulu salam kiss bye dari author. Nggak janji bisa update kapan tapi palingg nggak ruti seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.**

**Campe jumpah, dan mohon reviewnyah!^^**


End file.
